El verdadero motivo
by IceCreamLover96
Summary: "Todo comenzó con una visita a casa de Bebe, descubrí algo llamado yaoi, al verlo no pude evitar volverme loca por eso y más porque los protagonistas de aquellas escenas eran nada más y nada menos que mi novio Stan y su mejor amigo Kyle, pero ahora no puedo dejar de verlos a ellos 2 como algo más...y no solo a ellos sino a todos los chicos de la secundaria"
1. El internet es un peligro

**Hola a todos los que están leyendo este fanfic, me presento soy IceCreamLover96 y este es mi primer fanfic de South Park que escribo, realmente este fandom es algo nuevo para mi pero decidí animarme a subir una historia sobre esta serie, espero que les guste y acepto críticas constructivas.**

**Fanfic: El verdadero motivo.**

**Parejas: Style, Candy y menciones de Creek, Dip, Bunny y Tyde.**

**South Park no me pertenece es de Trey & Matt, sino no hubiera matado a Pip y hubiera más shaoi okno :cc**

* * *

**El verdadero motivo**

**Capítulo 1: El internet es un peligro**

Haber comenzado con una extraña obsesión cambió mi vida por completo, no podía ser cierto que yo: Wendy Testaburger me haya convertido en una de esas chicas raras y maniacas amantes de las parejas gay; no podía ser cierto que ahora cuando 2 chicos lindos se me cruzaban, tan solo pensaba en la hermosa pareja que hacían.

Ya no podía con esto, realmente me estaba afectando y mucho, es más…por culpa de esa obsesión mi relación con Stan se estaba deteriorando.

Stanley Marsh, era chico muy dulce y encantador quien había sido también mi novio por 8 años; sinceramente yo lo quería demasiado y lo sigo queriendo pero ya no lo veo como alguien con quien de pequeña anhelaba casarme y vivir una hermosa vida al lado de nuestros hijos, no quería ya estar con él y eso lo sabía hace tiempo pero jamás se lo dije, aunque además de eso había otro motivo que le oculté a él (y a casi todo el mundo) pero seré sincera…a mis ojos mi novio, mi Stanley…era gay.

Sí, asi como leíste, yo creía que Stan era gay.

No sé cómo empezó todo este asunto realmente pero si tuviera que acordarme del momento exacto podría decir que comenzó una tarde cuando estaba en casa de mi amiga Bebe, se suponía que debíamos hacer un trabajo pero en ese instante decidimos (y por decidir me refiero a ella…) ponernos a buscar sobre los chicos del colegio en internet. Sí, era una idea realmente estúpida en mi opinión pero no dudé en seguirle la corriente y comenzamos con nuestra "inocente" búsqueda.

El primero de la lista era el mejor amigo de Stan, Kyle…ya saben el chico pelirrojo, inteligente y el cual no se despegaba jamás de mi novio. No fue hasta ese dia que tal vez conocí el verdadero motivo de aquella unión tan rara de ambos.

Entonces sucedió.

Mi mundo se puso de cabeza al ver aquello, no me lo podía creer en ese instante por mucho que Bebe tratara de hacerme reaccionar, no podía con esa imagen que tenía frente a mí en esa página web.

¿¡Pero porque diablos estaba Stan follándoselo a Kyle!?

Al ver eso varias preguntas vinieron a mi mente, pero contra toda actitud mía seguía bajando para ver más cosas y no podía creerlo, había infinidad de historias, imágenes y videos del chico judío con Stan, el imbécil de Cartman y por dios….¿con Kenny también?, o sea sabía que Kenny era la puta del pueblo pero no creía que Kyle sería capaz de estar con él.

Esto iba contra toda lógica, yo conocía a Kyle Broflovski por años y sabía que era un buen muchacho, gracioso, estudioso, sencillo y seguro de sus ideales...pero por otro lado no era un gran triunfador en el amor porque le costaba demasiado tener una relación además que siempre ponía a Stan sobre las chicas sea cual sea el motivo, el pelirrojo siempre estaba para mi Stan.

Pero jamás creí que eso iba más allá de lo que parecía, ¿acaso era verdad los rumores que había escuchado una vez sobre que Kyle era gay? Reí un poco algo nerviosa y me puse a caminar por todo el cuarto de mi amiga quien solo se quedó mirándome sin decir nada para ver si asi me calmaba.

La cosa no se quedó así, las dudas me comían y decidí seguir buscando, mi siguiente objetivo era obviamente mi querido Stan.

_-¿Segura? Wendy, esto está medio raro…no entiendo porque hay en internet tantas imágenes de Stan y Kyle juntos pero ¿no crees que deberíamos dejar de ver esto? –_

_-Tú me hiciste comenzar esto y seguiremos viéndolo hasta que sepa el porqué de esto –_

_-Pero Wendy… –_

_-He dicho que seguiremos viendo esto_ –lo admito, cuando me altero me encabrono un poco con los que estén cerca de mí y mi amiga era víctima en este instante de eso pero pude ver el miedo en sus ojos y me retracté. –_P-Perdón por levantar la voz, yo…no sé porque me pongo así _–Reía nerviosa.

_-Es por el yaoi…_ – Ese término nunca lo había escuchado y me llamó mucho la atención asi que dejé que Bebe siguiera hablando.

_-¿Yaoi? ¿Qué es esa cosa?_ – No debí preguntar y tan solo debí haberme ido en ese instante pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

_-Lo que acabamos de ver, verás podría decirse que es el termino científico de las relaciones de chico con chico; hace tiempo que debí haberte dicho esto Wen…pero tu novio y la mayoría de chicos del colegio son demasiado gays a los ojos de algunas chicas como yo, y algunas fans que conocí por ahí_ – Tan solo el escuchar tal cosa me hizo dudar de la cordura de mi amiga, no podía ser cierto lo que decía, simplemente me negaba a creerlo.

_-Explícate bien…me estás confundiendo_ – Fingí no entender para seguir escuchando más de aquel extraño asunto.

_-Wendy… al parecer por alguna extraña razón la mayoría de personas en internet cree que los chicos que conocemos son gays –_

_-¿Estás bromeando no? ¿Cómo eso es posible? Ni que los chicos tuvieran un programa de televisión para ser tan populares_ –

_-Sabes que esto es South Park y aquí nada tiene sentido, tal vez nos hayan estado grabando por los últimos 8 años y la gente sea fan de nosotros ¿no lo crees? –_

_-El solo escucharte me hace creer que te has estado juntando mucho con Tweek porque suenas como una paranoica que cree que nos espían –_

_-Bueno no me creas, pero no negarás lo que_ viste –reía mi rubia amiga triunfantemente –_Y puedo ver por tu mirada que te gustó aquello _

_-¡Qué horror!_ –Fue lo único que alcancé a decir porque cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba corriendo hacia mi casa, no sé porque me alteré y cogí mis cosas rápidamente para salir huyendo de casa de Bebe; supongo que no pude asimilar tantas cosas en ese instante.

* * *

Cuando había logrado estar a una distancia considerable de la casa de mi amiga me paré un rato a descansar, estaba algo agitada, pero entonces escuché unas voces conocidas, por impulso me lancé contra un arbusto y me puse a espiar a los que pasaban: Craig Tucker y a Tweek Tweak. Ellos se sentaron en una banca cerca de donde estaba asi que pude escuchar a la perfección lo que decían

_-¿No crees que he esperado muchos meses por esto? – _

_-Gah. P-Perdón Craig, es que no me sentía preparado, y sabes que es mucha presión para mí _– Al escuchar esto una interrogante se planeó en mí ¿Qué quería decir Tucker cuando dijo que esperaba por muchos meses, acaso él y Tweek iban a tener...?

_-Lo lamento, es que el saber que todos ya lo han hecho y nosotros aun, me hace sentir en que somos los únicos que aún no lo han intentado_ – No podía creer eso, ¿acaso Bebe tenía razón? ¿Todos los chicos que conocía eran gays? No lo esperaba de Craig, parecía tan hetero a veces…

_-¡Jesucristo! N-no sabía que te sentías asi. ¡Ah! S-Si te parece hoy mismo lo hacemos_ – Cuando el rubio dijo esto me puse demasiado roja, el inocente y nervioso Tweek estaba ofreciendo su virginidad en ese instante, okay era oficial estaba a punto de morir

_-No te quiero apresurar, primero siéntete preparado mejor. No quiero que creas que te obligo –_

_-¡Aaagh¡ D-Descuida, en algún momento tenía que suceder, estaré bien si uso protección –_

-_No hace falta, te cuidaré en todo momento_ – Vi que el pelinegro sonreía con satisfacción y rodeaba al rubio con su brazo, por dios se iba a llevar a la cama a el pobrecito Tweek debía impedirlo, tengo principios y no iba a dejar que se aprovechen del chico del café, estaba a punto de salir de mi escondite cuando de pronto algo me impulsó a terminar de escuchar la conversación

_-¿Pero y si me caigo? Nunca he patinado sobre hielo, ¿y si me desmayo y muero? ¡Gah! ¡Ah mis padres se morirían si muero y no puedo morirme¡ ¡Morir es mucha presión¡ -_

_-Sabes…mejor lo dejamos para otro día, vamos a mi casa a jugar videojuegos, aún no estás preparado para ir a la pista de hielo después de todo – _Después de eso ellos se fueron dejándome muy confundida.

Pero que mierda me sucedía, estuve a punto de decirle a 2 de mis compañeros que eran gays cuando tan solo hablaban de ir a patinar, no sé porque creía que ellos tenían algo, no quería admitirlo pero a mis ojos, ese par, se complementaba perfectamente, eran tan amigos como lo eran Stan y Kyle.

Y aquí viene ese recuerdo otra vez.

Otra vez me acordé de la imagen de Stan follándoselo a Kyle, me sentía mal, asi que sin más distracciones me fui directo a mi casa, necesitaba un baño para relajarme. Al llegar vi que no estaban mis padres, asi que subí a mi habitación dispuesta a darme una ducha pero de pronto vi la computadora frente a mí.

No pude resistirlo, estaba sola en mi casa sin que nadie viera lo que podía hacer, así que entré a internet y busqué otra vez.

**_"_****_Stan Marsh"_**

No hacía falta describir mis reacciones al confirmar lo que Bebe me había dicho, miles de "fanfictions" aparecieron ante mí, varios que decían sobre las relaciones que llevaba mi novio junto con Broflovski. Me sentí un poco engañada pero algo en eso no me desagradó, al verlo me pareció… ¿lindo? Sí ese era el término que buscaba, porque realmente me sentí enojada al inicio pero ahora que lo veía con más detalle lucía tan hermoso.

Hice click en uno de los links de una página llamada " " y comencé a leer, y sin darme cuenta ya eran las 10 de la noche, mis padres habían llegado y yo seguía pegada a aquella página web leyendo como era la cursi pero hermosa historia de amor de mi novio y su mejor amigo.

No hace falta decir que aquella noche no dormí, sin que mis padres se dieran cuenta me madrugué leyendo hasta que me quedé dormida sobre el teclado y solo me despertó el ruido del mi mamá golpeando la puerta fuertemente, al parecer iba a llegar tarde, pero no iba a dejar que mi record de puntualidad se viera afectado.

* * *

Corrí al colegio con la misma ropa de ayer y completamente desarreglada me daba igual como iría pues simplemente quería llegar, hasta que justo al entrar una grieta con fuego se abrió ante mí y de esta Salió Damien seguido de Pip quienes no les importó mi presencia parecía que estaban más concentrados en su charla que en el hecho que casi me queman.

_-"No puedo creer que mi padre nos interrumpió anoche para darnos otra de sus estúpidas charlas sobre la protección"_ –Debería dejar de espiar a los que se me cruzan pero simplemente no puedo, al menos no desde ayer.

_-Damien, él solo se preocupa por ti para que nada malo te pase _–Caminé tras de ellos que seguían sin notarme y yo que no podía dejar de escuchar aquello

_-Pues mis asuntos sexuales con mi novio no le incumben_ –Casi me atoro al escuchar eso, ¿que acaso Phillip tenía una relación con el anticristo y yo ni enterada?

_-¡Damien!_ –No hacía falta describir la expresión de vergüenza con un notorio sonrojo que tenía el inglés al escuchar eso

_-Vamos como te dije a nadie le debería importar lo que tú y yo hacemos en la cama –_Por un momento sentí que eso era una indirecta para mí, entonces sonó el timbre y la pareja se fue mientras que yo seguía perturbada parada en el pasadizo, muchas cosas se habían revelado para mí en tan poco tiempo y me era difícil.

_-Oye Wendy llegarás tarde_ –Frente a mi justo estaba el "amante" de mi novio…Kyle

_-¿Ah? Cierto_ –Traté de parecer algo calmada pero simplemente no podía y supongo que el judío se dio cuenta de esto

_-Te noto algo preocupada, ¿te sucede algo? ¿Quieres que le avise a Stan?_ –Lo que menos quería era en ese instante verlo a Stan, tal vez si lo veía me iba a dar un ataque nervioso como los que le dan a Tweek

_-Yo…_ –Lo miré un segundo y los colores se subieron a mi cara recordando aquellas escenas que leí en la noche, en un ataque de pánico salí corriendo directo al salón ante la mirada atónita de todos los que ya habían llegado, me fui directo a mi sitio para sentarme y recostarme un rato

_-Se te ve terrible, deduzco que no dormiste anoche_ –A mi lado estaba Bebe mirándome con algo de preocupación y risa, no le contesté solo me limité a escucharla –_Tal vez sea porque cierta señorita estuvo en la computadora leyendo hasta tarde_ –Creo que ella me quería torturar con eso, sí era eso, la vi reírse y entonces entró el señor Garrison al salón.

_-Clase verán hoy aprenderemos de…_ –Y entraron los 2 desesperadamente, justo de todas las personas que llegaban tarde tenían que ser Kyle y Stan los tardones, suspiré volviendo a agacharme.

_-Uy la parejita llegó tarde, ¿que habrán estado haciendo?_ –Reía Cartman burlándose de sus amigos, las risas se hicieron presentes en todo el salón, lo miré un rato al gordo y pensé que de todos sinceramente el menos marica me parecía ser él.

_-Cállate culo gordo, lo lamento señor Garrison es que me distraje en el pasillo_ –Hacía hace unos minutos me lo había encontrado, me pregunté qué es lo que había pasado en esos minutos luego de que salí huyendo

_-No es excusa Kyle, ahora siéntate y tú también Stan, rápido que sino los mando a ambos a la oficina de la directora –_Los 2 chicos se fueron a la esquina del salón y tenían una mirada de cómplices que me decía que algo habían hecho, volví a centrar mi atención a la pizarra buscando distraerme pero escuché murmullos tras de mi cosa que Bebe también noto y solo nos limitamos a escuchar.

_-¿Así que tus padres están fuera de la ciudad por todo el fin de semana? –_Era sin dudas la voz de Kenny McCormick

_-S-Si…volverán el lunes en la mañana, estaba pensando en invitar a algunos a venir un rato –_Y el otro era el tímido Leopold Stoch

_-Interesante, ¿entonces harás una fiesta? –_

_-N-No, y-yo lo que quería era una pequeña reunión privada donde…–_

_-¡Hey chicos el sábado hay fiesta en casa de Butters!_ –Kenny se paró en medio del salón a gritarlo llamando la atención de todos mientras el rubio más pequeño se escondía de la vergüenza.

_-Carajo Kenny siéntate_ –Le reprochó Garrison algo encabronado por interrumpir así la clase

_-Tenemos mucho que planear pequeño, esa será nuestra noche –_No mentiré, inclusive antes de la revelación gay de ayer ya sabía que McCormick andaba colado por Butters y era obvio pero al parecer no se daba cuenta el inocente.

_-Mis padres m-me matarán si se enteran –_

_-Descuida, solo invitaremos a este salón porque de paso que no hablamos mucho con los menores ni con los de los otros grados, así que no hay nada que preocuparse –_

_-¿Oye Wen…iremos a la reunión verdad? Te prometo que verás todo el fanservice de los chicos que quieras tengo un plan perfecto para conseguirlo_ – Bebe me susurró emocionada con otro de sus planes que tal vez no tendría éxito, pero solo suspiré pensando de que había hecho yo para merecer esto y le confirmé que si iríamos.

El resto de las clases e incluso los recesos pasaron normal, lo típico con las múltiples interrupciones de los más movidos del salón y las clases de los aburridos profesores, nada fuera de lo normal y creo que eso era lo que necesitaba, un breve descanso de todo ese asunto de las parejas gay y de Stan con Kyle. Ese último era el que más loca me traía porque no podía ver a ese par sin pensar en todas esas piyamadas que habían compartido juntos e imaginarme unas escenas subida de tono entre ellos.

* * *

Toco el timbre de la libertad, o sea la salida, todos parecían niños pequeños pues salieron corriendo mientras que yo me puse a acomodar mis cosas con lentitud, no fue hasta entonces que vi que no estaba sola en el salón, había alguien más conmigo y no esperaba que fuera precisamente…

_-Oye puta hippie ¿no deberías estar con tu novio? –_Eric estaba parado frente a mí y no me había dado cuenta _– ¿O que ya volvieron a terminar por milésima vez?_

_-No es de tu incumbencia_ –Solo le dije eso, porque no tenía ganas de discutir realmente

_-Supongo que no, pero me parecía raro que no andes colgada de él, seguro porque te dejó para irse con la rata judía a quien sabe dónde_ – Eso me llamo la atención, supuse que Cartman sabía a donde habían ido ellos pero no me quería decir.

_-Eric…una pregunta ¿Cómo es la relación e Stan y Kyle?_ –Solté sin más porque no quería ir con rodeos

_-¿Ellos? Son los súper mejores maricas…digo amigos_ –Reí ante eso porque me causo algo de gracia – ¿_Por qué? ¿Crees que tu novio te engaña con el estúpido de Kyle?_ –Y vamos aquí otra vez con mis sonrojos salvajes que no quería pero aparecían.

_-N-no simplemente quería saber_ –Tome mi mochila dispuesta a irme luego de lo que me había dicho el neo nazi pero sentí como algo me detuvo.

_-Oye supongo que como el hippie no está, no tendrías con quien irte asi que… ¿Quieres que te acompañe?_ –Me sorprendió mucho oír eso de los labios de Cartman pero no se lo negué, ambos caminamos directo a mi casa sin hablar casi nada, solo uno que otro comentario sobre las clases o sino de la supuesta fiesta de Butters.

Ya estábamos a punto de llegar hasta que frente a mi vi algo que me congeló la sangre y hasta Eric se quedó impactado con lo que había unas calles más adelante.

Stan y Kyle.

* * *

**Originalmente esto iba a ser un one shot pero cuando vi que ya superaba las 5000 palabras decidí volverlo un long fic (no subirá de 3 capítulo es lo más probable).**

**Espero que les haya gustado y déjenme un review diciendome que tal les pareció owo, no se que más decir, espero hacer amistades en este fandom porque se nota que hay gente muy creativa y genial por aquií y eso lo demuestra la inmensidad de historias y fanarts que he visto *o***

**IceCreamLover96 se despide esperando que les haya gustado esta historia y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. ¿Conspiraciones? Parte 1

**Acá traigo la continuación de esta rara pero graciosa historia owo**

**Sé que la duda los esta matando asi que no los distraigo más y disfruten del capítulo**

**South Park no me pertenece es de Trey & Matt, sino habría mas fanservice (? yay**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: ¿Conspiraciones? Parte 1_**

Stan y Kyle, tomados de las manos, riendo como si estuvieran en una cita, no sabía que decir o si debería pensar que me estaba engañando descaradamente o que posiblemente había perdido el último rastro de cordura que me quedaba y realmente eso era una alucinación, pero no, de serlo entonces ¿porque Cartman también lo veía?, de ser una broma esto parecía ser una broma de muy mal gusto creo.

_-¡S-Son maricas! ¡El hippie y la rata judía son maricas! Oh por dios yo solo lo decía por joder pero no creía que era verdad…carajo_ –Oficialmente no era una alucinación y eso me lo confirmó la reacción de Eric.

_-S-Stan…Kyle…mierda era verdad_ –Me reí nerviosamente, no me afecto tanto de la manera sentimental, sino que, como decirlo, ¿me sentía emocionada? Sí era eso y por accidente solté algo que no debía en ese instante –_Se ven tan lindos juntos…_

_-¿Qué?_ –El castaño me miró consternado por lo que dije, supongo que esperaba que gritara furiosa o fuera partirle la madre a ellos, aun así no sé porqué me retracté

_-¡Digo…desgraciado!_ –Jalé al gordo directo a donde estaban ellos, no me sentía rabiosa simplemente quería aclarar las cosas, ya saben de manera pacífica pero las cosas no salen siempre como uno quiere _–Stanley Marsh puedes explicarme ¿porque diablos andabas de la mano con Kyle? _–Tal vez muy dentro de mí tenía un poco de enojo…

_-¿Ah? Hola Wendy_ –En ese instante me sentía la chica más estúpida del mundo porque al estar en frente de ellos noté algo, algo brilloso y metálico en la muñeca de ambos_–Perdón por no avisarte es que me sentía un idiota al estar con esto…_

_-¿Esperen qué?_ –Creo que no era la única que se sentía tan imbécil _–A ver par de maricas me pueden explicar ¿por qué están esposados?_

_-El idiota de Craig y su grupo nos jugaron una broma y terminamos siendo esposados y estamos buscando algo que nos separe ¿Entendido culón?–_

Supongo que me dejé llevar por lo que vi antes, me sentía realmente una estúpida, solo sonreí y me despedí de ellos disponiéndome a ir a mi casa, más escuché unos murmullos atrás mío.

_-Oigan Wendy ¿está rara no creen? _–Preguntaba Stan, él me conocía no tanto pero en casos así sabía que algo raro pasaba

_-Es cierto, debe estar tensa…–_

_-Seguro porque el hippie no la ha satisfecho últimamente por andar con el amante judío –_

_-Cállate Cartman –_

_-¿Qué? ¿Celoso de que no seas tú al que le den duro los fines de semana?_ – Carajo Eric la próxima vez que te vea recuérdame matarte por majadero

_-¡Ahora si te mato imbécil!_ – Kyle estaba en su total derecho a matarlo

Reí y seguí mi camino, estaba otra vez confundida y la razón de todo esto era que no podía dejar de imaginarme a mi novio con su amigo haciendo cosas indebidas, que si bien por un lado me fascinan por otro aún me da un poco de celos, quise creer que no era tan grave más sí lo era y me daría cuenta de eso por las buenas o por las malas.

* * *

El día siguiente no fue muy diferente que el anterior, anoche si pude dormir asi que andaba de mejor humor, me encaminé al colegio pensando en qué podría hacer para resolver algo así porque al parecer tendría que encontrar una solución a esto, era peor que estar enferma ya que ahora todo lo que veía lo emparejaba…¡hasta la Coca Cola con la Pepsi! Ok no tanto así pero creo que me entienden.

Era temprano aún y las clases no comenzaban, algunos en el pasillo hablaban del juego de nuestro equipo del viernes, del examen que habría hoy, sobre cualquier estupidez y realmente lo ignoré. Caminé a mi casillero y al abrirlo vi una pequeña caja guardada ahí, la tomé y vi lo que tenía dentro.

Una pequeña nota que decía:

**_"Para la más insoportable, linda chica que hay"_**

Ok quien me lo había enviado debió volver a escribirlo porque obviamente noté lo de insoportable, revisé que más había en ese obsequio y tenía pequeñas trufas de chocolate, sonreí y comí una para luego guardar el paquete en mi locker otra vez.

Ese gesto de afecto me emocionó mucho, dudaba que Stanley fuera el que me lo dio porque obviamente si algo conocía de él, era que no era muy romántico que digamos, buen chico pero no sabía dar detalles.

Me recosté un rato en el casillero y cerré los ojos para pensar en quien podría ser aquel del regalo, pasaron por mi mente varios nombres pero simplemente los descartaba por uno u otro motivos; revisaba mi reloj y faltaban 20 minutos para comenzar las clases, no había rastro de alguno de mis compañeros ni de Bebe asi que me dirigía a el salón a esperar.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuché unos ruidos adentro, voces demasiado conocidas para mí, el tono de bebé chillón y el de friki.

Kevin Stoley y Clyde Donovan estaban adentro, supuse que al parecer solos porque no oía otras voces. Apliqué mis técnicas ninjas (o sea ponerme a espiar como siempre pegándome a la puerta para escuchar…)

_-Oye ayer no fuiste a mi casa, te estuve esperando hasta tarde_ –Si ese era Kevin hablando con algo de seriedad supongo porque su amigo no había ido

_-Lo lamento, es que ayer tuve un inconveniente y se me hizo tarde para ir pero creo que… ¿hoy podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido no? _–De que estarían hablando sobre esa reunión de ellos

_-Descuida, además siempre estoy disponible para ti…bueno excepto cuando tengo convenciones de Star Wars pero de ahí sabes que siempre estoy disponible_ –Eso me sonó tan de doble sentido, pero tal vez me calmó lo de Star Wars viniendo de Stoley no me sorprendía aquello.

_-Me alegra, creía que te enojarías por lo de ayer, para ser sincero yo también me quedé con las ganas –_

_-¿Enserio? supongo que podemos resolver eso ahorita ¿sabes?_ –Qué diablos ¿ahora todo el colegio se volvía gay?

_-Por mí no hay problema, no llegará nadie aún asi que normal_ –Clyde se estaba riendo porque escuché su risa de niño emocionado, no podía creerlo enserio jamás vi a ese par como algo más, no hasta hoy.

Lo siguiente que escuché fueron algunos ruidos no muy exactos, carpetas moverse y cosas así, no quería saber bien que hacían pero diablos que soy una maldita chismosa.

_-¿Quieres ver mi sable láser?_ – ¿Acaso la voz de Kevin sonaba pervertida?

_-Claro…_ –hubo una breve pausa hasta que Donovan volvió a hablar–_Wau es muy grande, más de lo que creía… ¿P-puedo tocarlo?_ – ¿Desde cuándo el castaño era un pasivo? Diablos estos 2 se ponían a hacer cosas indecentes en el salón y justo antes de empezar las clases, ¿no pudieron aguantarse a la salida siquiera?

_-Toca lo que quieras pero sé delicado ¿Entendido? Y mucho menos lo muerdas, la última vez que hiciste eso me enojé –_

_-No, calma no lo haré esta vez_ –Mi subconsciente de jefa del consejo estudiantil me dijo que debía impedir aquello, tomé el picaporte y abrí la puerta, solo para encontrarme con la escena más extraña de mi vida (No tanto así realmente viviendo en South Park cualquier cosa era extraño).

Clyde estaba tirado en el piso jugando con un sable láser de verdad de esos de esa película de naves, y Kevin estaba leyendo su revista para frikis, ambos se me quedaron mirando con intriga, por mi cara de desesperada supongo.

_-¿Ah? ¿Wendy? ¿Qué sucede? Pareces asustada, ¿te pasó algo viniendo_? –me preguntaba el amante de los tacos algo preocupado

_-Tú,…Kevin, ustedes… el láser_ –Los señale y traté de decir algo pero de mi boca solo salían frases incoherentes y no dejaba de tartamudear

_-Diablos, ya veo…Wendy por favor no le digas a nadie lo que viste ¿sí? Si se enteran que traje el láser al colegio me lo decomisara el señor Mackey, él se trae algo contra mí por traer mis cosas de Star Wars –_

_-S-Si descuida Stoley, yo…no le diré a nadie sobre lo que hacían –_Me quedé en el marco de la puerta solo para contemplar ese escenario, juraría que si no fuera porque lo acababa de ver hubiera jurado que ellos estaban en pleno acto sexual, Wendy enserio necesitas un psicólogo.

_-Gracias por entenderlo, es un secreto entre Kevin y yo, mis amigos no saben que también me gusta mucho todo lo de la ciencia ficción por eso nos reunimos en las tardes para conversar sobre eso –_

_-¿Lo de morderlo…?_ –Creo que siquiera merecía una explicación sobre eso porque sinceramente aun me parecía raro esa frase en una reunión de frikis

_-Ah ya…, escuchaste eso, bueno verás la ves pasada cuando estábamos en mi casa a Clyde le mostré una réplica de un sable láser original, y al idiota este le gustó el olor a nuevo, entonces me distraje y al voltear lo estaba mordiendo. No hace falta decir que casi lo cuelgo –_

_-¿A qué crees que nos referíamos? –_Vi como ambos me observaron con algo de duda e ingenuidad, bueno ellos juntos realmente eran un par que dejaba mucho que decir, demasiado distraídos con lo que los rodeaba definitivamente.

_-A nada, nada chicos, me parece bien que anden en eso…yo creo que olvidé algo en mi casillero, iré a buscarlo ya vuelvo_– Salí huyendo sin dar más explicaciones, solo quería alejarme de todo porque me confundía cada vez más.

Corría lo más que podía hasta que choqué con alguien, una pequeña niña de cabello color cobre y brillantes ojos azules, se me quedó mirando con algo de extrañeza sin decir nada, aquella mirada vacía y tan fría me recordaba a algo, y no fue hasta que me sacó el dedo medio que me di cuenta que era…

_-¿No eres muy joven para andar haciendo eso? –_

_-En mi familia es muy común, es como algo hereditario, mi hermano también lo hace –_

_-¿Tu hermano? –_

_-Craig Tucker, debes de conocerlo es muy problemático y siempre anda en boca de todos por los rumores de lo que hace o deja de hacer –_

_-Sí, si lo conozco, créeme… –_

_-Ruby Tucker, mucho gusto en conocerla señorita… –_

_-¿Ah? Ah ya sí, soy Wendy Testaburger –_

_-Interesante, me parece haber oído de ti, ¿andas en la misma clase que Bebe Stevens? –_

_-Sí, ella es mi mejor amiga –_

_-Ya veo, la jefa estudia contigo, de ser así me ha hablado entonces mucho de ti–_

_-¿Je…jefa? –_

_-Aja –_

_-Em, Ruby –Traté de sonar lo más agradable posible – ¿Como que Bebe es una jefa? ¿De dónde?_

_-Qué raro que ella no te lo comentara, es del club de fujoshis, nos reunimos todas los miércoles después de clases en el salón de artes –_

_-¡¿Tienen club?! ¿De-Desde cuándo? –_

_-Hace 3 o 4…años –_

_-¡Oh dios mío!... y la desgraciada nunca me dijo nada_– Susurré lo último algo enojada

_-Bueno debo irme ahorita mi hermano y su novio van a llegar y debo pedirles un favor –_

_-¿!Craig tiene novio!? – _Este día me traía demasiadas sorpresas para ser recién la mañana

_-Tweek Tweak, el nervioso de cabello rubio_ –Me sonrió sin dejar de mantener un semblante serio, si, esa chica era una Tucker definitivamente, por otro lado, mi sospecha (nunca sospeché en realidad fue mi imaginación) se hizo cierta, Tweak y Craig salían juntos y nadie sabía al parecer

_-¡Ruby! ¡Mocosa del demonio ven acá, como te atreves a traer a Stripes al colegio sin mi permiso!–Escuché_ la voz nasal de Craig y solo seguí mi camino dejando a ese par de hermanos discutir

_-¡Tenía que llegar temprano y te demorabas imbécil! –_

_-¡G-Gah! N-No discutan –_

Volví a retomar mi camino y a recordar todo lo que acababa de pasar, en tan solo 20 minutos había pillado a Kevin y a Clyde en su reunión no oficial de fans de Star Wars y creí que hacían otras cosas; además me cruzo con la hermana menor de Craig y resulta que este es novio de Tweek y además para rematarla viví 4 años engañada porque resulta que Bebe formó un club de fans del yaoi y yo ni enterada…gran día Wendy….gran dia.

* * *

Fue entonces que tocó la campana de clases, me dirigí a mi aula otra vez y al ingresar vi a Stoley y a Clyde hablar felizmente (seguro de alguna de sus cosas frikis), Kyle y Cartman discutiendo como siempre, a Kenny mostrándole a Butters una revista porno, a Craig con una jaula alimentando a un pequeño cobayo mientras Tweek tomaba su café, Damien hablándose seguro obscenidades a Pip, Heidy y Red leyendo algunas cosas, Token fingiendo hablar por celular y matando con la mirada a Kevin, y finalmente una de las causantes de mis desgracia sonriendo y limándose las uñas.

_-Bebe_ –Dije lo más seria posible

_-Wen ¿Qué tal? ¿Te noto mejor que ayer, ya dormiste? –_

_-Explícame ahorita porqué diablos tenías un club de fujoshis y jamás me dijiste nada, tuve que enterarme por la hermana menor de Craig, me siento histérica y muy enojada contigo_… –Iba a seguir hablando pero mi amiga me tapó la boca con su mano y me jaló a una silla rápidamente

_-¡Shh no digas en voz alta eso, te descubrirán! –_Esto cada vez se ponía más raro, parecía que andábamos en misiones secretas sinceramente

_-¿Ah? ¿Quiénes? No entiendo nada, explícate carajo –_Quería explicaciones y lo más pronto posible

_-Los chicos, ellos no saben del club, es un secreto y si no te lo dije es porque aún no descubrías lo que era el yaoi, con el tiempo esperaba que te gustara pero te tardaste mucho asi que decidí ayudarte a conocerlo pero parece que te estás volviendo loquita con esto definitivamente –_

_-Es que…me enoja que mi mejor amiga no me dijera eso, creía que me contabas todo –_Ok, de por si me enojaba el hecho de que mi mejor amiga no me dijo nada los último 4 años, obvio estaba amarga también por eso.

_-Lo lamento Wendy enserio te juro que no volveré a ocultarte nada –_

_-No lo sé… –_

_-Vamos si me perdonas te llevaré a una reunión del club ¿vale? –_Enojarse a veces sirve de mucho, ir a una de sus reuniones tal vez aclare varias cosas que necesitaba saber con urgencia.

_-Está bien, pero eso no influye el impacto de mi ira, ahora por eso no te prestaré mis tacones rojos –_

_-¿Los que tienen el listoncito? –_

_-Exacto –_

_-NOOOOO_ –Su grito fue algo que realmente llamó demasiado la atención pero al instante todos volvieron a lo que hacían.

Garrison a los segundos entró y nos calló a todos, comenzamos las clases y yo estaba más que feliz porque ese día conocería ese raro club de chicas, gracias a dios era miércoles porque no podría esperar una semana para verlo, eso me motivó mucho y de paso me mantuvo distraída sobre el asunto de los muchachos.

Aunque no del todo, si bien me ponía a analizar, algo faltaba en el salón…

Algo pelirrojo y judío.

Algo morocho con un pompón rojo.

¡Donde diablos estaba esa pareja! Estaban desaparecidos, hace cuestión de un rato había visto a Kyle peleando con Cartman y ahora no estaba, parecía que había desaparecido por arte de magia lo juro. A Stan no lo había visto asi que más intriga me causó, nadie notaba que ellos no estaban, quien sabe dónde se estarían.

Estaba sentada junto a la ventana, miraba afuera para entretenerme con algo siquiera, no podía mantenerme pensando en esos 2, realmente debía volver a mi vida normal, cuando yo ignoraba toda la revelación gay y me dedicaba a estudiar, salir con mis amigas y no ver a mi novio como un potencian amante de Broflovski.

Las cosas han cambiado demasiado ¡Y solo han sido 2 días! No me quiero imaginar entonces como seré de acá a un mes, para entonces creo que lo más probable es que esté en el manicomio si no logro superar esto. Debería ir escribiendo mi testamento, ok no me debía alterar, es más debería mantener la calma y concentrarme en clases, no dejaría que esto afectara mis perfectas notas.

Volteé a mirar la ventana y ahí estaban ese par que me andaba torturando, felices jugando en los columpios, Stan estaba empujando a Kyle mientras se columpiaba, ¿desde cuándo habían estado ahí?, Kyle se bajó del columpio y caminaba un rato mientras mi novio lo miraba con algo de confusión, ellos comenzaron a hablar pero no sabía que se decían y eso me estaba perturbando mucho porque quería saber, ¡a toda costa quería saber! Se pararon, dejaron de hablarse y se miraron por un momento, aquella conversación había acabado, quien sabe de qué estarían hablando, de pronto veo como ambos se dan cuenta que los espiaba, me sonríen y se acercan demasiado uno al otro, me miran por última vez y se besan.

_-¡AH! _–Grité llamando la atención de todos que estaban asustados por mi grito.

Me había quedado dormida y aquello de Stan y Kyle había sido un sueño.

Me di cuenta de aquello cuando vi que Kyle seguía en el salón, Stan no estaba y Garrison me gritaba por haber estado dormida y alterar a la clase.

Enserio a veces me pregunto por qué cosas asi me sucedían solo a mí, debería coger mis maletas y huir lo más pronto de South Park, aquí las cosas eran muy raras e incómodas ¿En que pensaron mis padres cuando decidieron hacerme vivir acá?

_-Wendy, por favor cálmate, aprende a controlar tu fangirlsismo_–Había acabado el primer periodo y estábamos en el receso, me fui a sentar con Bebe a un lugar apartado solo para conversar nosotras

_-No me hables en palabras que no entiendo, además te juro que enserio no fue un sueño yo los vi a ellos 2 besándose –_

_-Wen enserio si fue un sueño, Stan no ha venido y Kyle no se movió de su sitio toda la clase, tú estabas dormida y soñaste con eso solo que no lo quieres admitir –_

_-Eso es falso, te lo probaré no sé como pero lo haré –_

_-Si tú lo dices…pero por favor enserio necesito más seriedad de tu parte ¿sí? –_

_-¿Cuando sucedió esto de que Bebe Stevens es más seria que yo? –_

_-Desde que te alteras mucho con el yaoi, ni yo en mis comienzos era así –_

_-En que me he convertido… –_

_-Oh vamos no es tan malo, ya lo verás cuando aprendas a controlar eso serás muy feliz–_

_-Hablas como si tuviera súper poderes –_

Pasé mi dia viendo como todos los chicos se me cruzaban, y yo pensando en que tal vez harían buenas parejas, jamás me fije bien en eso hasta hoy.

En el hecho de que Bradley andaba tras Butters.

O Token y Kevin competían por la atención de Clyde.

¿Desde cuándo Craig demostraba un poco de sentimientos hacia alguien?

¿Había algo oculto tras las peleas de Cartman y Kyle?

* * *

Tocó el timbre de la salida, al fin era el momento de la verdad, hoy conocería el dichoso club de locas fujoshis del colegio, estaba totalmente emocionada por eso, guardé mis cosas rápidamente y me puse la mochila dispuesta a correr al salón de arte hasta que me detuvo algo.

Algo grande y robusto.

_-¿Hippie tienes un momento para hablar? –_

_-¿Que sucede Eric?_ –Me sorprende que me esperara, siempre soy la última en salir

_-Quiero decirte algo yo…–_

_-Lo siento debo irme rápido_ –Traté de inventarme una excusa y dije lo primero que me pasó por la mente –_Debo ir a ver a Stan y preguntarle porque no vino… –_

_-Carajo déjame acabar con lo que digo –_

_-…No puedo_–Este idiota me estaba haciendo perder tiempo quería irme cuando antes –_Mira hablamos mañana ¿sí?_

_-Sabes que mejor vete, es imposible, lárgate con ese marica de Marsh_ –Fue lo último que me dijo para luego irse, lo vi entre enojado y decepcionado, parte de mí se sintió culpable por eso, no entendía porque, ahora pensándolo bien sí quería saber que me iba a decir.

Tomé mis cosas y caminé lentamente hacia el salón de artes, pensando en lo de hace un rato ¿Qué era lo que Cartman buscaba decirme con tanta urgencia? Debería disculparme por mi actitud, él solo quería hablar y yo lo ignoré eso estaba mal de cualquier manera en que lo veas.

* * *

Cuando estaba frente a la puerta dudé en abrir, me armé de valor y justo estaba por hacerlo cuando se abrió la puerta sola, algo escalofriante si lo piensas bien, entré y me sorprendió aquello.

Nada.

El salón estaba vacío, na había nadie adentro, revisé a ambos lados y no había nadie pero de pronto me jaló algo, todo se puso oscuro.

Pasó el rato y cuando abrí los ojos para ver estaba en otro sitio, un salón con las paredes pintadas de celeste y verde estas a su vez estaban cubiertas de papeles enormes que contenían escritos, mapas y cosas así. Alrededor unas mesas que formadas hacían una ronda.

-Bienvenida Wendy, nos alegra tu presencia en la reunión de esta semana –Volteé y a mi costado estaba Bebe que de la nada había aparecido

_-¡Que carajos! ¡Bebe! ¿De dónde saliste? ¿Dónde estamos?–_

_-Déjame presentarte al grupo, acompáñame_ –Mi amiga siguió caminando ignorando lo que decía –Este cuartel fue fundado en 1989, la primera presidenta de esta organización fue Sharon Marsh, con el tiempo luego de su retirada siguieron más miembros hasta la actualidad donde la encargada soy yo –

_-¿La mamá de Stan?_ –Pregunté asustada por esa noticia, mientras veía un cuadro de ella de más joven

_-Asi es, continuemos. No sé si sepas pero el objetivo de este club es apoyar y darles un sitio de recreación a todas las chicas que como tú y yo amamos el yaoi –_

_-A ver déjame entender todo esto ¿es enserio? –_

_-Claro que lo es mí estimada, esto es un asunto serio no sabes lo que es que te guste algo y no tengas donde expresar eso, esa es nuestra misión. Ven vamos a presentarte a las demás –_

_-C-Claro… –_

_-Bueno ya creo que la conoces, ella es Ruby Tucker, nuestra encargada del_ _multimedia_ –La mencionada me saludó, veía que la pequeña Tucker estaba en una computadora con varias cámaras en su escritorio _–Se encarga de recolectar grabaciones para nosotras, una de nuestras más importantes asistentes…prosigamos –_

-Dios mío, esto sí que va enserio –

_-Siempre ha ido enserio Wendy_ –Me sonreía y más me asustaba, no sabía si era por toda esta chifladura de club secreto a lo Matrix (?) o era porque nada era una broma y enserio estaba despierta –_Te presento a otra de nuestras compañeras, ella es Karen McCormick, su misión es averiguar qué es lo que sucede y cuando, es como una espía –_

_-Hola, em…mucho gusto–_ ¿La hermana de Kenny también está metida en esto? Esto era una conspiración, contra todo lo que creía

_-Bienvenida señorita Testaburger _–La pequeña me dio la mano y continuaba con su trabajo –_Jefa, ha habido reportes de que Kyle Broflovski se dirigía a casa de Stan Marsh para jugar videojuegos_

_-Bien mande a Gómez y a Stevenson a averiguar más, que lleven el comunicador en caso de ser necesaria la ayuda de Ruby, ¿Wendy quieres ir?_ –Dios Bebe hablaba completamente como una jefa de verdad, me daba miedo y a la vez intriga, pero luego me dijo sobre ir a ver justo a ese par que sabe que me están volviendo loca y no sabía que decir

_-No gracias, estará mejor en otra ocasión –_

_-Está bien, Karen por favor tráeme los archivos del **Style** y déjamelos en mi escritorio, debo revisarlos con mi colega en un rato –_

_-Lo que usted diga Jefa_ –La pequeña volvió a revisar su gaveta, mientras nosotras nos íbamos

_-Bebe, esto es muy raro, ¿cómo es que jamás supe de esto? –_

_-Hemos vivido por años ocultándolo para que nadie sepa de la organización, las niñas se unen porque les agrada eso, y espero que tú también lo hagas pronto, no te obligo pero si te animas puedo hacerte una membresía –_

_-No estoy segura… –_

_-No te arrepentirás, ahora ven por favor que la junta comienza en 10 minutos –_

_-¿Junta? –_

_-¿Creías que solo iba a pasearte por las instalaciones? Claro que te llevaré a una reunión de nuestro grupo para que entiendas como es el ambiente –_

A veces me pregunto enserio, ¿Por qué a mí?

* * *

**Luego de 3824789 intentos de subir el capítulo al fin lo logré ;A; fanfiction me trolleaba, pero bueno u.u**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este y el anterior capítulo, no sabía que iba a tener un gran recibimiento de parte de los fans de South Park en español *llora* me animaron a seguir continuando :')**

**En este capítulo no habrán visto mucho Style pero prometo que en el siguiente habrá mucho mas e.e**

**Eso va también para el Tyde que prometí que habria en la historia, es que me distraje poniendo también Stolovan (nótese que amo esas 2 parejas)**

**Una vez más gracias por el apoyo y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos estaremos leyendo en la próxima actualización que creo que será de acá a 5 días :3**

**Por cierto que procuraré responder todos sus reviews TwT**

**Ahora si me despido xD**


	3. ¿Conspiraciones? Parte 2

**Holaaaaas a todos *-* yo volviendome a aparecer para dejarles el capitulo 3 de esta rara historia que los cautiva semana a semana (? ewe**

**No los distraigo y espero que lo disfruten :3**

**South Park no me pertenece sino a Trey & Matt **

**_Capítulo 3: ¿Conspiraciones? Parte 2. Empieza la fiesta_**

Revisé mi reloj y eran las 4 de la tarde, tan solo había pasado media hora desde que llegué a este lugar, a este llamado "Club Fujoshi" y era más que obvio que estaba nerviosa, estaba rodeada de compañeras que conocía y que jamás me había dado cuenta que serían también parte de este perverso pero interesante mundo del yaoi.

_-Atención, chicas la reunión va a comenzar_ –Dijo Bebe sentándose en una silla más grandes que las otras que había en la sala, vi que ella me señaló un sitio y solo procedí a sentarme ahí con algo de temor al ver varias miradas fijas en mi _–¡Orden! ¡Pido orden en la sala! ¡Si no se calman no habrá la proyección de yaoi hard de más tarde! –_¿Era enserio aquello que dijo? Dios, están locas, pero supongo que son mis amigas y las comprendo, todas se callaron y miraron a mi amiga

_-Reunión n° 135 del Club Fujoshi, la agenda de hoy consta de: la discusión semanal sobre la pareja que más ha llamado la atención; el fanfic del mes; ¿Quién es más uke?; y finalmente la proyección del yaoi hard __**Creek**__ traído por nuestra compañera Ruby_ –La pequeña Karen se paró a leer una lista que me sorprendió más y más, lo último yo creo que era invasión a la privacidad

_-Gracias Karen, puedes tomar asiento. Buenas tardes colegas, comenzaremos con el primer punto de la agenda no sin antes presentarles a mi estimada amiga Wendy Testaburger que nos acompañará hoy, parece que pronto se unirá a nosotras, hasta entonces hagámosla sentir bienvenida –_Me puse roja al escuchar mi nombre, y más que ahora me sentía parte de esta rara comunidad.

_-H-Hola…–_Solo atiné a decir mientras veía varias sonrisas a mí alrededor.

_-Bueno ya pasando el momento de la presentación, iremos al punto principal. Pueden comenzar las intervenciones acerca de la pareja de la semana_ –Noté como una castaña levantó la mano, me parecía conocida pero no dije nada, creo que era ligeramente mayor que yo.

_-Tammy tiene la palabra_ –Mencionó alguien y recordé quien era Tammy Warner, la ex de Kenny, una chica muy agradable y tierna aunque tenía fama de ser una zorra y no sabía porque, supongo que algunas tienen envidia que lástima, si la conocieran dirían lo contrario.

_-Creo que varias están de acuerdo conmigo en pensar que últimamente Clyde y Token han estado pasando muchas cosas juntos y posiblemente estén saliendo a escondidas lo cual no podemos descartar ya que le pregunté a Tweek y me dijo que no sabe a dónde van ellos 2 después de clases_ –Increíble estas chicas van enserio en cuanto el yaoi, no me imaginé que discutían sobre Clyde y Token y su no relación.

_-Pido la palabra jefa_ –Intervino Red, ni cuenta en que momento llegó solo sé que estaba ahí

_-Se le concede –_

_-Bien, en mi opinión no sé ustedes pero Kevin que es mi mejor amigo ha andado muy junto con Clyde aunque algunas no lo hayan visto, soy de suponer que ellos también son una posible pareja_ –Creo que se estaba armando una guerra entre algunas, principalmente entre Red y Tammy por discutir con quien hacía mejor pareja Donovan.

_-Por dios Red, ellos andan muy poco, no hay pruebas de que Clyde y Kevin estén juntos a menos que después de clases, lo cual no sucede_ –La mayor mataba con la mirada a la pelirroja, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente.

_-Se hicieron amigos cuando fueron a ese estúpido viaje con Cartman, ahí se pudieron conocen muy bien si me entienden, creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad a ellos también –_

_-Yo creo que __**Stolovan**__ es muy crack comparado con el __**Tyde**__ y a menos que me presentes pruebas Red yo me niego a estar de acuerdo a aquello, no creo que nadie acá tenga una evidencia de eso –_

_-Si nadie tiene más que agregar podemos decir que Token y Clyde es más canon que…–_ Bebe estaba a punto de cerrar ese asunto cuando en ese instante no debí abrir la boca pero algo en mi me dijo que interviniera y así lo hice.

_-Yo vi algo en la mañana_ –Todas se quedaron calladas por mi intervención, creo que nadie esperaba que yo dijera algo, vi un seña que me decía que continuara hablando y eso hice– _Yo…yo llegué temprano en la mañana y me dirigí al salón cuando iba a entrar escuché una conversación entre Kevin y Clyde al parecer ellos siempre se reúnen después de clases en casa de Stoley para hablar de cosas de ciencia ficción y eso, me dijeron que llevan mucho tiempo haciendo eso y que no quieren que nadie más se entere…–_

_-¡En tu cara Warner! ¡Te dije que __**Stolovan**__ es real!_ –Gritó Red con emoción

_-Wendy, ¿algo más que tengas que agregar o detalles que quieras contarnos?_ –Noté como mi mejor amiga me sonreía como si estuviera orgullosa y también me sentí bien con eso. Les conté a las chicas como fue la conversación y todas se ponían demasiado emocionadas, gritando, chillando o simplemente rodando en el piso de emoción (?

Paso el rato desde la discusión sobre "**Stolovan** vs **Tyde**" y todas andaban en un breve descanso, acabábamos de votar sobre el más "uke" de la secundaria y por unos pocos votos había ganado Butters, yo voté por Kyle y menos mal que mi voto era anónimo porque no querría que se enteraran de eso por otro lado hablando del pelirrojo, en la pequeña sección del fanfic del mes justo leyeron uno sobre Stan y Kyle, no hace falta decir que aquello me hizo demasiado feliz, cursimente feliz porque amaba la pareja que hacían ellos…aunque parte de mí se odiaba por no terminar con Stan de una vez.

_-Chicas, chicas ya siendo las 6 de la tarde es momento de la proyección del video yaoi hard que Rubi nos trajo especialmente para esta reunión, sé que muchas lo han estado esperando asi que voy a pedir que se ubiquen en sus asientos y mantengan la calma mientras ponemos el video –_Apenas Bebe dijo esto, todas ya estaban sentadas ¿enserio tanto escándalo por un video de? …esperen… ¡cierto! ¡Craig con Tweek en un video no apto para menores de edad! ¿Cómo podía estar calmada? ¿Se podría catalogar esto como porno? Yo había visto imágenes muy subidas de tono pero no andaba preparada para esto es…es… ¡demasiada presión! Pero era muy tarde para quejarme, las luces del cuartel se apagaron y comenzó, aquel video que se llevaría el poco de cordura que me quedaba.

¿Craig era pasivo?

¿Cómo es que sus padres de Tweek no escucharon nada? Con los gritos que suelta Tucker me sorprende que sus padres de su novio no escucharan.

¿Cómo Rubi logró grabar esto?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevan haciendo esto a escondidas ese par?

¿No se cansan acaso?

¿Duele?

¿Debería mantener la calma?

¿Por qué sufro de una ligera hemorragia nasal?

Una gran serie de preguntas pasaron por mi mente, y cuando acabó aquel video todas mis esperanzas de volver a ser una chica normal y calmada se esfumaron, a mi alrededor todas las muchachas andaban alteradas como si hubieran bebido café, Ruby estaba más que contenta con su trabajo de investigación, esa niña de lejos parecería muy seria y tierna pero realmente es una pervertida en potencia.

_-Como veo a muchas les gustó el video, me alegra. Ya estamos por concluir la reunión de esta semana no sin antes hacer los últimos anuncios: A partir de la próxima semana comenzará el concurso de drabbles y todas pueden participar, para las chicas que han sido invitadas a la fiesta de Butters les pido que me confirmen cuantas asistirán, por otro lado vayan pensando en el debate de la semana que sigue sobre parejas crack, también contaremos con una nueva proyección sobre el supuesto romance de Misterion y Caos traído a ustedes otra vez por nuestra querida Ruby, y finalmente para las que recién han sido admitidas les aviso que pueden aportar todos los hallazgos que tengan sobre las parejas del colegio, este club siempre les permite eso. Ya sin más que decir, les deseo un buen fin de semana, hasta la_ _próxima reunión_ –Karen anunció por última vez y vio como varias chicas se juntaban para ir saliendo de aquel lugar, muy felices.

_-¿Le gustó la reunión señorita Testaburger?_ –Me preguntaba la pequeña hermana de Kenny mirándome sonriente parecía tanta inocencia.

_-S-Si…estuvo interesante _–Traté de parecer calmada

_-Me alegra, tuvo una gran intervención hoy con el asunto del __**Stolovan**__ y __**Tyde**__, hace tiempo que no teníamos una conversación tan emocionante como esa, he oído que usted es buena debatiendo, ¿no le gustaría estar en la reunión de la próxima semana sobre parejas crack? –_

_-Ya veremos Karen, ya veremos. Gracias por la oferta_ –La castaña me veía alegre, se despidió de mí y cogiendo sus cosas también se fue, no sin antes arreglar su escritorio.

_-Vaya, vaya…Wendy asi que viste a Kevin y a Clyde haciendo sus reuniones secretas, me has sorprendido, ¿sabes? serías una buena agente no dudaría de eso, tienes una habilidad única para ponerte a espiar_ –Bebe apareció junto a mi feliz como nunca.

_-No creas que vendré siempre, solo porque me gusta no significa que quiera unirme…–_Parte de mi quería unirse a aquel equipo pero no estaba muy segura

_-Oh Wen vamos, no te obligo simplemente sé que te gustaría estar acá en este grupo, se te veía muy feliz y no lo vas a negar. Mira que te agrade este tipo de cosas no es malo ¿Piénsalo si? –_

_-Está bien, pero no prometo nada. Ahora vámonos –_

_-Vale pero ponte la venda –_

_-¿Por qué? –_

_-A diferencia de las demás tu todavía no eres miembro oficial asi que no puedes saber la ubicación de nuestro cuartel –_Refunfuñé un poco y me puse la venda, cuando me la saqué estaba afuera del colegio junto con mi amiga, ambas caminamos a casa sin hablar mucho, cuando llegamos a casa de mi rubia compañera ella me dio un folder muy raro –_Cuando estés en tu casa lo lees y me lo devuelves mañana ¿vale? –_

_-Está bien, nos vemos mañana_ –Me mataba la duda saber que era aquello que me había dado, era un folder verde con azul muy peculiar, me despedí y caminé rumbo a casa, este día sí que había sido muy largo, todo era una locura. Pasé justo frente a casa de Stan y en ese instante vi a Kyle salir, con la ropa desordenada, algo sonrojado…fingí no ver aquello pero algunas ideas pasaban por mi mente, cruzamos un par de palabras como _"Estaba enfermo" "Jugamos a las luchas" "Te manda saludos" "Mañana si ira a clases" _

Mentiría si creía que Stan estaba enfermo, algo me ocultaba él y Brofloski lo sabía pero no me lo quería decir, traté de despejar mi mente y llegando a mi casa me eché en la cama a revisar aquel folder de cubierta llamativa, tenía una palabra escrita abajo.

**_"_****_Style"_**

Conocía ese término, abrí y la primera página tenía las fotos de Kyle y Stan, una donde ellos eran niños y otra que era actual, pasé de página y ahí se hallaban los datos principales de ellos; cosas como su edad, peso, color de ojos, familiares, etc. Llamó mi atención las siguientes páginas, todas ellas contenían momentos de ellos 2 juntos: cuando Stan salvó a Kyle de una secta junto con los "Super Mejores Amigos" , otro donde Stan busca salvar la vida de Kyle cuando este iba a morir y necesitaba un trasplante, también del viejo trabajo de cuidar un huevo para ayudar al matrimonio gay, el millón de puntos de ellos 2 en Guitar Hero…una infinidad de momentos que no me acordaba hasta ese momento. Tomé el folder y lo abracé un rato, tal vez lo mejor sería hablar cuando antes con Stanley, quería terminar con él y no solo por el yaoi sino que…me d cuenta que él quería ya a alguien y jamás me fije en eso.

* * *

Dormí y al despertar ya era el día siguiente, sí que había dormido esa noche, tomé una ducha y al salir me sentía bien, algo confundida pero bien, desayuné y parecía una mañana normal, de esas que no había disfrutado hace mucho tiempo, me despedía de mis padres y me encamine a la escuela, al llegar un lío había ocurrido porque varias personas hacían un círculo alrededor de 2 personas, parece que había comenzado una pelea, no me importo mucho, solo continué caminando, no quería que nada malograra la paz que tenía ahorita.

Al llegar al aula, todos estaban sentados en sus sitios como siempre haciendo problemas, lo típico de siempre, aprovechando el momento de desmadre en el salón escribí una pequeña nota.

_**"Necesitamos hablar"**_

Se la lancé a Stan y el al abrirla se puso como un fantasma al igual que Kyle, ambos me miraron tratando de sonreír pero con miedo y no entendía porque, supuse que creían que los iba a matar pero no era asi.

Comenzaron las clases, tuvimos un examen de matemáticas del cual no estaba enterada pero bueno lo hice porque gracias a dios que era buena en la materia sino estaría perdida, al acabarlo me puse a ver a mi alrededor no fui la primera en acabar ese había sido Kyle como siempre, él estaba dibujando en su carpeta cosas que no pude notar bien, habían corazoncitos y otras cosas; sé que tal vez podría estar enamorado y si mis sospechas eran cierta era de Stan, pero la parte aún "normal" de mí se negaba a creer aquello aunque le gustara mucho, era como estar entre la espada y la pared.

Una vez que nos recogieron los exámenes todos tuvimos receso asi que aproveché en hablar con Stanley que andaba solo por suerte, ya que Kyle estaba siendo distraído por Butters y Kenny, ambos caminamos sin decir nada y mirando al frente ignorando al otro.

Una vez ya en el patio nos sentamos bajo un árbol y dándome fuerzas comencé a hablar.

_-Stan…yo no sé cómo decirte esto –_

_-Wendy, yo creo que también necesito decirte algo –_

_-A ver comienza tu ¿vale? –_

_-No, no…mejor tú –_

_-Si tú quieres. Bueno yo… _–Me puse nerviosa, estaba a punto de decir todo lo que pensaba y las palabras no salían –_Stanley…sabes que te quiero y llevamos casi 8 años juntos, creo que no había sido tan feliz con alguien pero a veces creo que estamos con la misma rutina, simplemente no podemos seguir atados a algo que no sentimos en totalidad, yo te quiero pero no estoy segura si podremos… –_

_-¿Quieres terminar?_ –Me interrumpió algo sorprendido

_-Si se podría decir así, pues…sí, quiero que terminemos, es lo mejor para los 2, yo sé que encontrarás a alguien que te hará muy feliz y estaré contenta cuando te vea con ese alguien, tenlo por seguro_ –Le sonreí tomando su mano y vi como no se inmutó ni nada, se le veía normal, nada de tristeza y eso era lo mejor

_-No hay problema Wendy, siempre serás mi primera novia y una persona muy importante para mí. Estoy feliz del tiempo que pasamos juntos, te quiero también_ –Oh por todos los cielos, había terminado con Stan Marsh, no lo podía creer, luego de 8 años, debo aclarar que terminamos muchas veces antes pero esta era la definitiva.

Ambos nos paramos y caminamos volviendo a juntarnos con nuestros respectivos grupos, pero andábamos normal, me sentía libre y feliz de varias maneras, este viernes había sido tan normal pero tan normal que me alegró, terminaron las clases, le devolví el folder a Bebe y caminé a mi casa a leer algunos fanfics y estudiar un rato, era viernes asi que no había por qué preocuparme.

* * *

Llegó el dia sábado, el día de la dichosa fiesta/reunión de Butters, me arreglé y salí en búsqueda de Bebe para irnos juntas a la fiesta ya que daba la casualidad que Stan iría con su querido Kyle después de ver la nueva película de Terrance y Phillip, no me importó mucho ya que tendría tiempo para hablar con mi amiga de todos los problemas que tuve estos días relacionados a las parejas del colegio.

_-Wau, lo que tú necesitas es desahogar todo eso, tienes mucha tensión acumulada como la vez cuando te enamoraste de Cartman –_

_-Sabía que era tensión acumulada, pero ¿por qué recordarme aquel horroroso hecho?_ –bufé algo incómoda al recordar aquella etapa de mi niñez cuando por unos breves días me gustó el bastardo de Eric.

_-Bueno, calma mira hoy haré que te relajes y me lo tendrás que agradecer de por vida ¿Entendido? –_

_-Bebe, ¿qué tratarás de hacer? – _

_-Oh mi querida amiga, ya verás lo que una puede hacer si lo propone –_Al ver aquella mirada llena de maldad supe que esta sería una noche realmente larga y que nunca olvidaría.

Cambié el tema para no seguir asustada por lo que mi amiga podría hacer esa noche y entre risas y anécdotas de hace tiempo, llegamos a casa de Butters, y por tal vez casualidad del destino justo en la puerta se hallaba Cartman.

_-Hola Eric_ –Le sonreí, algo me hizo sentir contenta cuando lo vi pero no comprendía.

_-Hippie_ –Aunque…es un gordo estresante.

_-Chicos ya llegaron, pasen la fiesta recién va a comenzar_ –Kenny abrió la puerta y nos jaló a los 3 adentro, se llevó a Bebe dejándonos al nazi y a mi solos.

_-Perdón por abandonarte con Stan y Kyle el otro día_…–Dije para reivindicarme por el problema de la vez pasada, lo de las esposas

_-No hay problema, ese par de maricas se supone que son mis amigos asi que no es novedad –_

_-Supongo…_ _este…Eric, perdón también por no haberte escuchado cuando me fuiste a hablar el otro día en clases, estaba apresurada_–Solo me miró por un segundo como si estuviera más calmado y no me dijo nada. Algo extraño nos sucedía, vamos, casi siempre a el minuto ya nos estábamos agarrando a golpes pero desde hace días que las cosas andaban extrañas con nosotros y no comprendía eso.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, con la música a todo volumen y las bebidas circulando por todos lados, la gente bailando, pero nosotros sin decir ni una palabra, era tan incómodo. Aproveché nuestro silencio para buscar con la mirada a Stan y a Kyle y los encontré al instante, muy juntitos si se podría decir, ¿o eso veía yo? Creo que mis alucinaciones estaban empeorando, sentí una mano que se posaba en mis hombros, me asusté y grité. (Si creo que no se manejar mis nervios a veces).

_-¿Qué diablos te pasa Wen?_ –Escuché decir a mi amiga que había vuelto seguida del dueño de la casa y Kenny.

_-¿Ah?_ –Me puse roja, y los miré a ellos 3 que estaban confundidos _–N-no pasa nada, no miraba nada si eso creen –_

_-Si claro Testaburger, ven, la fiesta tiene para rato y algunos nos juntaremos para jugar algo, ¿Te animas?_ –La sonrisa de McCormick me asustaba, sabía que se traía algo entre manos y más cuando me acordé de que Bebe tenía un plan muy raro pero no sabía cuál sería.

_-No quiero ser mucha molesta muchachos, yo creo que iré a tomar algo y luego… –_

_-Claro que jugará_ –Interrumpió Eric tomándome de la mano, me puse totalmente roja no hace falta decir eso, jamás lo había visto tan diferente conmigo, sin tantos insultos ni mucha agresividad. No le repliqué y caminé con el trio de rubios, parecía que nos dirigíamos a una habitación, un por un momento muchas cosas (¿pervertidas?) pasaron por mi mente.

_-Ya llegamos, hagan un círculo que la fiesta tiene para rato asi que no importa si algunos nos ausentamos un rato ¿no? –_Levanté la mirada y ahí estaban todos los chicos, Damien y Pip, Craig y Tweek, Clyde y Token,…y vaya no es una sorpresa justo Stan y Kyle ¿en qué momento estos últimos habían aparecido ahí?

Cartman y el trio de rubios entraron y se sentaron en aquel círculo, solo los seguí y me senté al medio de mi amiga y Eric, los miraba a todos los chicos, conversando entre ellos haciendo caso omiso a mí presencia y de mi amiga supongo.

_-Entonces, saben de ¿que trata esto verdad_? –Se paró Bebe llamándolos a todos que simplemente la miraban indiferentes, hasta que ella sacó una botella _–Es el típico juego de la botella borracha, ponemos esto al medio, la hacemos girar y cuando pare al que le toca en la parte del pico de la botella manda al que señala el otro extremo de esta, se permite todo. ¿Vale?–_

Ahí los ojos de la mayoría mostraron sorpresa, y ya saben fue un cambio radical a algo que hace rato ignoraban, pero lo sabía. LO SABIA. Bebe planeaba esto junto con Kenny, asi que esto era lo que buscaban, mandarles a todos.

_-Qué tontería, es un juego de niños_ –Resopló Craig parándose de su sitio dispuesto a irse hasta que Tweek lo detuvo, miré eso y me acordé de su charla de ellos en el parque. ¿Está mal creer que tus compañeros hacen buena pareja?, esperen ellos ya eran pareja.

_-No, por favor quedémonos ¡Gah! Solo un rato –_

_-Sí, Tucker no seas una gallina –_Dijeron algunos mientras se reían del chico del chullo, este suspiró y enojado se volvió a sentar, viéndolo así él no puede negarle nada al rubio nervioso.

La botella comenzó a girar, vi la emoción en varios de los presentes, como si trataran de hacer algo apropósito, no debería sospechar de ellos pero simplemente me es imposible. Cuando se detuvo al fin la botella quedo señalando al anticristo que sonreía.

_-¿Vaya, vaya, que sorpresa verdad?_ – ¿Cómo no temerle a este chico? Todo lo que hace es malvado y sé que esta no será la excepción, porque a quien le tocó como víctima para mandar fue… _–Miren quien nos tocó, justo el tierno Butters Stoch, ¿qué podría mandarte a hacer? –_

_-Oh, salchichas_ –El pobre de Butters se puso nervioso, frotando sus pulgares con miedo y es que ¿Quién no lo tendría siendo víctima de Damien?….sé que esto no acabará bien, aunque veo como Kenny y el demonio se lanzan miradas de cómplices, oh por dios.

_-Podría retarte a tantas cosas pero haré algo fácil solo porque sé cómo eres_. –El suspiro de Leo me tranquilizo también pero no duraría mucho. _–Metete al armario con McCormick al menos por 5 minutos, luego sal ¿entendido? No es nada complicado –_

_-Uuuuuh_ –Todos decían, mientras algunos soltaban silbidos, los 2 mencionados se pararon, no dijeron nada y se metieron al armario que había ahí, lo último que vi de Butters fue su rostro de terror y miedo, lo jalaron y entro.

Uno

Dos

Tres

Cuatro

Cinco

Seis…

Veinte

No salían. Era oficial, o lo había matado Kenny o estaban haciendo algo más, los que estábamos afuera al inicio nos preocupamos pero luego de un rato todos (menos yo) continuaron hablando como si nada pasara, es más siguieron jugando.

Dios, nada me preparaba para esto, era un festival del orgullo gay frente a mis ojos (?), Bebe sabía que esto iba a pasar, y no me advirtió, yo solo quería ya alejarme de esto y me trae a una fiesta donde todos mis compañeros que creía que eran heterosexuales resultaron bien gays, pero el problema empeoraba con los minutos.

"Te reto a quitarte la ropa"

"Te reto a sentarte en medio de las piernas de Token"

"Te reto a darle una nalgada a Tweek"

"Te resto a besarle en el cuello a Pip"

"Te reto a bailarle sensual a Clyde"

"Te reto a bajarle el cierre del pantalón de Craig con los dientes"

¡¿Pero que carajos era todo esto!? ¡Porque, Porque! Frente a mi todos mis compañeros haciendo esto y yo sin moverme, viendo todo esto, no hacía falta describir la risa de pervertida de Bebe o el shock de trauma de Cartman, pero ni Stan ni Kyle decían nada, esto era más de lo que podía soportar. Me iba a parar para irme pero justo en ese instante lo que menos quería sucedió…

_-Tu turno Wendy, rétalo a Stan _–

Mierda.

Carajo.

Y miles de groserías se me cruzaron por la mente, ¿Por qué dios me trataba asi?, ¿Es porque no doné mi ropa a los niños pobres?, ¿Por qué provoqué la pelea de Red y Tammy? ¿Por qué me robé un chicle cuando era niña?

_-¿Y bien? ¿Qué reto harás?_ –Preguntaba mi amiga viéndome con una gran sonrisa, maldita me quiere torturar, todo esto era una conspiración de McCormick, Damien y ella.

_-Seguro pedirá que Marsh se la folle_ –Reía el anticristo en modo de broma, pero yo, Stan, Kyle e incluso Cartman le lanzamos una mirada de odio a lo cual el solo ignoró.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala, y vi mi vida pasar por mis ojos.

El comienzo de mi relación con Stan.

Cuando terminamos por primera vez.

Cuando descubrí el yaoi.

Mis momentos espiando a los chicos creyendo que eran pareja.

Stan y Kyle en los fanfictions teniendo relaciones.

No pude más, me pare histérica y frente a todos grité algo de lo cual nunca creía que sería capaz.

_-Te reto a…besar a Kyle –_Todos estaban en shock por mi reto creo que ni Bebe esperaba que dijera eso, mi exnovio me miró nervioso, asustado, parecía que hubiera visto a un fantasma. Pero vamos enserio todos han hecho retos de manosearse como querían y yo solo porque pido un beso entre Stan y su mejor amigo ¿se trauman? Quien entiende a la gente.

_-¿Wendy estás segura que quieres que yo…?_ –No le repliqué ni nada, solo me acerqué a él que retrocedía algo atemorizado lo jalé de la camisa y solo le dije _– ¿Crees que bromeo?_ –Puse un gesto de lunática, creo que para ese momento ya todos estaban asustados conmigo.

_-Solo haz lo que te dice la puta hippie, para seguir con el juego_ –Bueno el gordo estaba de mi parte, volví a mi sitio y me senté sonriéndoles a ellos 2 como si nada pasara.

El ambiente era tenso, Stanley se le acercó a Kyle, se comunicaban con la mirada, solo entre ellos se entendían, lo tomó del mentón a el pelirrojo y por unos segundos (tal vez los más largos de mi joven vida) estuvieron a centímetros de besarse.

Y sucedió, y eso me hizo taaaan feliz porque ahora sí no era un sueño.

* * *

**Owowowowowo sé que les gusto mucho (? lo veo en sus ojos XD**

**Bueno a mi no me convenció del todo este capítulo pero ya espero que les agradara ñ.ñU **

**Lamento no haber contestado sus reviews ahorita lo hago D: es que andaba muy ocupada esta semana y no pude entrar a fanfiction x.x**

**Gracias por leer y apoyarme mucho en la historia *-* los quiero a todos**

**Nos leemos el lunes porque el domingo andaré ocupada x.x asi que mejor lunes **

**Me despido (^^)/ **


	4. No todo es lo que parece

**Hola! lo sé dije que actualizaria el lunes pero me olvidé totalmente de hacerlo D: y encima me distraje escribiendo otro fic (un proyecto a futuro que subiré) espero que no me peguen por la demora ñ.ñ.**

**Agradezco su espera y sin más preámbulos he aquí el capítulo 4 de esta loca historia *-***

**South Park no me pertenece sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone :3**

**Advertencia: este capítulo esta demasiado raro (?**

* * *

**_Capítulo 4: No todo es lo que parece_**

Esta definitivamente era la mejor noche de mi vida, bueno al menos creía eso o sea Stan y Kyle se estaban besando frente a mí, sé que era un reto pero obviamente no podía con mi alegría.

De pronto todos los presentes empezaron a silbar y reír, había escuchado un _"maricas"_ salir de la boca de Cartman y un _"siempre lo supimos"_ de otros, un _"felicitaciones"_ de parte de Bebe, creo que ella era la única que estaba tan contenta como yo por aquello y es que realmente nadie podía malograr ese momento hasta que…

_-Hey, ¿qué les sucede a todos ustedes? Kyle y yo no somos pareja –_Los 2 se habían separado y Stanley parecía amargo por lo que dijimos.

_-¿Cómo se les ocurre semejante aberración?, solo somos amigos_ –Kyle respondía enojado afirmando lo anterior, no entendía nada, ¿cómo era posible aquello?

_-Wendy…oh por dios ¿es enserio? ¿Por qué nos pediste aquello?_ –Stan se tomada el puente de la nariz, indignado totalmente y mirándome con algo de vergüenza.

_-Yo, lo lamento enserio es que no sé por qué se me ocurrió eso, no quiero que me malinterpreten enserio lo siento chicos yo…yo_– Me quedé helada al escuchar eso, bajando la cabeza traté de redimirme. Ok, no tenía manera de disculparme por aquello ahora estaban enojados conmigo y tenían razón, ¿en qué momento se me ocurrió pedirles aquella tontería? Pero es que ambos mostraban tanta química pareciera que tenían algo y probablemente dejé volar mi imaginación.

_-Descuida hippie, el par de follamigos pudo haber decidido aceptar el reto o no pero como son tan homosexuales lo hicieron de todas maneras, es obvio que se traen ganas, no es tu culpa darles un empujoncito_ –Miré a Eric y parecía despreocupado, no podía creer que me defendiera de aquello, siempre es un maldito jodido desgraciado… ¿había algo de bondad en el grasoso corazón de este gordo?

_-Cállate Cartman_ –La frase típica de Broflovski _–Miren primero, Wendy no tengo nada contra ti supongo que con tantas cosas que hacían los demás te dejaste influenciar, y bueno lo segundo es que obviamente recalco que Stan y yo solamente somos amigos ¿entendido?_–Lo último lo decía no muy convencido, algo me intrigó en aquellas palabras.

_-Pronto lo admitirán_ –La burlona risa de Damien fue interesante, el demonio siempre lo sabe todo ¿no por algo tiene poderes sobrenaturales no?

_-Ya miren, calma chicos no se encabronen por esta pequeñez y sigamos jugando, ¿qué les parece si…? _–Bebe continuaba hablando pero nos vimos interrumpidos cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

_-Oigan la fiesta no es lo mismo, salgan de ahí pandilla de maricas_ –Con un cigarrillo en mano y su típica pala, en la puerta estaba Christophe también conocido como Ze Mole junto con su inseparable compañero Gregory. –_Vamos no se queden así, y salgan antes de que comiencen su orgía gay acá…–_

_-¿Oigan acá nadie es gay entendido? _–Replicó Eric pero luego miró por todo el cuarto y se retractó _–Esperen…acá todos son gays menos yo. –_

_-Gordo no te creo eso, ahora vamos lárguense y saquen a el rubio pervertido y el dueño de la casa de ese armario que no hacen nada interesante_–Christophe parecía saber todo también…bueno eso se esperaba de un mercenario.

_-No estoy gordo, estoy fuertecito ¿entendido? –_

_-Eso solo te lo cree tu madre, ¿ahora saldrán o seguirán con este lamentable intento de juego? Ustedes los americanos no saben cómo hacer verdaderos retos –_

_-¿Y tú te quedarás ahí sin hacer nada también? Si tanto hablas deberías demostrarlo inglesito _–Reía Damien ante la desaprobatoria mirada de Pip, bien era conocido que ingleses y franceses se odiaban.

_-Merdé soy francés y de todas maneras no sé qué hago acá si a mí no me…–_

_-Porque te convencí de venir Chris…_ –Mole refunfuñó cuando lo llamaron asi y reímos algunos _– ¿Recuerdas? para ver a nuestros compañeros de "La Resistance" y porque nos invitó el niño judío–_ Por primera vez habló Gregory ingresando a la habitación, hace tiempo que no lo veía, había cambiado demasiado desde cuando era un niño ahora se le veía mucho más lindo, más desarrollado, más que la última vez que nos vimos.

_-Tch, entonces ¿nos vamos o qué?, no quiero perder mi tiempo acá porque mañana tenemos una misión_ –Christophe apagó su cigarrillo tirándolo al piso y se sentó al lado de Kyle. _–Oigan, creo que esto se está poniendo aburrido ¿no haremos nada? ¿Seguiremos conversando sobre sus vidas? –_

_-Tienen razón, esto se puso aburrido, vámonos a tomar un rato porque a este paso preferiría andar en casa jugando videojuegos_–Replicó Craig mostrando su típica seña.

_-Vale continuaremos jugando pero ahora sin… _–No sé qué se traían todos hoy en interrumpir pero ahora entraba Red totalmente alterada seguida de Bradley Biggle, Jason, Gary y Heidi.

_-Chicos, ¿alguien vio a Butters? La fiesta se salió de control_ –Dijo la pelirroja

_-¿Cómo que se salió de control?_ –Kyle preguntaba consternado por eso, mientras que los que acababan de entrar estaban descontrolados _–Chicos, cálmense y expliquen qué diablos sucede, que así no los entenderemos –_

_-¡Gah! ¿Y si es una conspiración? ¿Y si el gobierno descubrió la fiesta y planea arruinarla para luego matarnos? –_La típica paranoia de Tweek no me sorprendía y más en estas situaciones.

_-La bebida está rara y no sé porque sospecho de que alguien le puso algo ya que están actuando muy raro, sé que Butters no tiene la culpa de esto pero aún asi hay que avisarle porque a este paso…–_Gary fue el primero en calmarse y en explicarnos lo sucedido sin embargo de pronto un fuerte sonido venía de la sala, parecía que algo se había _caído –Oh sabía que no debí haber venido, ¿por qué me dejé convencer? Dios nos castigará por esto–_

_-Gary, ¿Gary calma ya? Dios no nos castigará por esto ¿entendido? Mantén la calma_ –Stan trataba de calmar al mormón en su crisis de pánico religioso, no me sorprende él jamás asistía a fiestas.

Todos nos paramos del piso y nos dirigimos a la puerta, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando encima de la mesa de la sala estaba parado Kevin Stoley cantando, obviamente se notaba que estaba borracho, nadie en su sano juicio haría tal tontería bueno Kenny tal vez y hablando de él, jamás salió del closet de donde estaba con Butters. Aprovechando la distracción de todos ante la misión imposible de Clyde y Token tratando de bajar a Stoley me escabullí al cuarto donde estábamos antes y me dirigí a la puerta del armario tocando la perilla, estuve como 10 minutos analizando si debería interrumpir lo que hacían o no, la conciencia de una a veces es más fuerte y es que realmente no sentía que fuera correcto malograr el hermoso momento de McCormick y Stoch pero este último debía enterarse de que su fiesta se estaba descontrolando y que también…bueno que no era el momento para andar haciendo esas cosas.

_-¿Oye cuanto rato crees que voy a esperar a que interrumpas eso? –_

_-¿Eric? ¿Desde cuando estás acá?_ –Volteé y para mi sorpresa atrás mío estaba Cartman, este gordo estaba en todas y cuando menos lo esperaba.

_-Desde hace unos 5 minutos luego de que te fuiste de la sala, debiste tal vez quedarte un rato más para ver el espectáculo, Stoley se le lanzó a Clyde y lo besó, Bebe y Red se pusieron a gritar como histéricas y no sabía por qué parecían emocionadas yo creí que estarían enojadas, hace tiempo ambas andaban detrás de ellos 2 –_

_-¿¡Que Kevin hizo que?! –_

_-Lo que escuchaste Testaburger, pero ya volviendo al tema, cuando sacas al pobretón de Kenny de ahí, quiero saber que rayos está haciendo con Butters_ –Debí fingir mi emoción también me puse roja, o sea…yo no me esperaba que todo se pusiera tan interesante esta noche, Kevin se había revelado al parecer también, lástima que no lo había visto pero entonces dirigí mi mirada otra vez a Cartman y me miró algo consternado _– ¿Oye que te sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? _–Por primera vez en mis 16 años de vida, vi a Eric Cartman preocupado por alguien e increíblemente ese alguien era yo.

_-¿Yo?_ –Busqué no parecer obvia.

_-Si tú pues hippie, te has puesto roja, ¿acaso te gusta ese friki de Stoley? _–Ok, Eric se traía algo entre manos o eso creí o sea ¿A que venía todo ese asunto? ¿Por qué le preocuparía eso?

_-¿Kevin? ¿Gustarme a mí?_ –Solté un bufido y lo volví a mirar–_Y si así fuera ¿qué de malo tendría? ¿Te molesta?–_

_-Já, no realmente no, sino que no sabía que eras de la que les gustaba los raros, bueno si te gustaba Marsh siendo él un marica de primera que anda colado por Kyle aunque no lo admita –_Era extraordinario ver a alguien como el panzón poniéndose rojo por esto, era tierno a su manera.

_-No me gusta Stoley ¿entendido? Asi que espero que eso te alegre, por otro lado…lo sé también sé que Stan y Kyle se traen algo aunque lo nieguen –_

_-Wendy, Wendy…estás muy rara últimamente y lo he notado, ya dejémonos de rodeos y dime la verdad ¿Qué es lo que te traes? ¿Por qué te comportas tan rara cuando ves a 2 chicos juntos? –_Maldita sea ¿acaso Cartman me había descubierto?, pasó sus brazos por mis hombros arrinconándome contra la puerta del closet.

_-¿Qué te hace creer aquello? _–Traté de parecer lo más seria posible pero el verlo tan cerca de mí me puso nerviosa.

_-Nada, simplemente preguntaba, creí que eras de esas chicas que les gusta el yaoi_ –Ahí el solo escuchar esa palabra llamó totalmente mi atención _–Porque…tal vez así podríamos entendernos algo, digo, tengo cosas que podrían interesarte mucho. _– ¿Cómo era que él sabía tanto de aquello? ¿Me espiaba? ¿O era acaso que él…?

_-¿Cómo es que conoces el yaoi?_ –Le dije sin rodeos.

_-Veamos… ¿y qué si te dijera que yo creé fanfiction? El lugar donde leíste todas esas historias de Stan y Kyle–_

_-¡QUE?!_ –Grité totalmente impactada, cómo era posible que alguien como él pudiera haber empezado toda esta revelación, no podía ser cierto en ningún momento cuando estaba en el club fujoshi me dijeron algo sobre que Cartman tenía que ver.

_-Así es, no es que sea gran fan de esas cosas pero cuando vi "La pasión" de Mel Gibson me inspiró a escribir historias, no basadas en esa película sino en series que veía o cosas de mi vida, decidí crear un sitio web donde poner historias de la vida cotidiana, donde pudiera criticar a los judíos y demostrar lo genial que soy, así nació ese portal. Pero de pronto un dia nació una categoría que no tenía ni idea quien de los moderadores que había contratado había puesto, era la categoría de __**"South Park"**__ y poco a poco comenzaron a subirse historias de todos y no solo de mí, al inicio me enojó o sea mis propios empleados no respetaban mi autoridad y crearon esa aberración para que todo el jodido pueblucho estuviera incluido, aunque luego vi una ventaja en aquello, oh Wendy, si te dijera que las personas ahí subían datos e historias que contenían secretos de varios de nuestros compañeros jamás dichos…¿sabes las cosas que podría hacer con eso? aún no es el momento de utilizar eso pero podría sacar beneficios, además…hay una verdad oculta tras todo esto de los fanfictions aunque nadie lo crea, algo que pocos saben y yo incluso siendo el creador de la página aún no conoce del todo aquello pero sí una parte y por otro lado quiero que ese par de maricas esté junto de una vez por todas –_

_-E-Eric…–_No lo podía creer enserio toda esa historia, ¿la mente maestra tras todo esto de las historias originalmente entonces fue el gordo de Eric Cartman? O sea no fue su intención pero él comenzó con los fanfictions y no podía creerlo.

_-Entonces… ¿Quieres mi ayuda?_ –Me sonreía calmado y muy satisfecho por lo que me acababa de decir, en serio no lo asimilaba del todo pero es que… ¿Quién le creería al más desgraciado de todo el pueblo?

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? –_

_-Nada, solo creo que debo ayudar a una amiga que lo necesita–_

_-A ver, de la nada entonces resulta que tú sabes todo sobre los fanfictions –_

_-Obvio, si creé una página que se basa en eso ahora… ¿quieres mi ayuda o no? –_

_-…_–Di un largo suspiro y lo miré, él seguía frente a mí, mirándome con sus lindos ojos café…esperen ¿lindos_? –Está bien, pero si me entero que todo esto es una broma te juro que te volveré a romper la cara Cartman, ya lo sabes. Nadie jode a Wendy Testaburger. –_

_-Me alegra que tomaras la decisión correcta querida hippie, ahora…hablaremos de esto después y saca al pobre y a Butters del armario que estos 2 seguro no han hecho nada interesante si eso crees, tu pervertida imaginación te hace creerlo_ –Se separó de mí y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto despidiéndose de mi ¿Qué acaso nadie notó que ambos habíamos desaparecido?

* * *

Haciendo lo que me dijo abrí por fin la puerta y pues…era verdad Kenny y Butters estaban sentados sobre unas cajas hablando y jugando con un viejo monopoly, ambos me dijeron que trataron de salir hace mucho rato pero la puerta estaba atascada desde adentro y era imposible de salir, me agradecieron por ayudarlos y se fueron a la sala.

_-Hey Wendy ¿Dónde has estado?_ –Me preguntó Bebe acercándoseme algo preocupada. _–Te perdiste cosas increíbles…–_

_-Sí, ya me contaron lo de Kevin y Clyde–_

_-Eso será tema de conversación en la próxima reunión definitivamente –_

_-¿Qué será tema de conversación?_ –A mi lado apareció justo el que había estado conmigo hace un rato, Cartman. Pasó su brazo por mis hombros en un abrazo.

_-No te importa panzón. _–Respondía molesta mi amiga mirando con algo de odio al que me acompañaba.

_-¿Qué acaso no puedo saber qué hará mi novia? –_Justo la música en ese momento se paró para mi desgracia y todos se quedaron mirando ¿Novia? ¿Acaso escuchaba bien? ¿Acaso acababa de llamarme novia?, sentí como se acercó a mi oído y me susurró _– ¿Quieres que te ayude? Sígueme la corriente_–

_-¿Wendy…estás con Cartman? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo yo no estaba enterada?_ –Reclamaba Bebe mientras alrededor, Stan acababa de escupir su bebida, Kyle se le caía la ushanka, Kenny moría en brazos de Butters, Gregory se desmayaba desmayadamente, a Christophe, Craig y Damien les daba igual, Pip, Tweek, Bradley y Gary más que asustados, Clyde y Token botaban a Kevin que acababan de cargarlo y el resto de los invitados se podría decir que ni reaccionaban de aquella falsa noticia.

Quería que me tragara la tierra.

No podía creerlo, ahora debía fingir ser novia de Cartman para averiguar más sobre todo este raro asunto, ya conocía el Club Fujoshi y los fanfictions pero Eric me decía que había algo escondido tras de ellos, una verdad que pocos sabíamos y si debía arriesgar mi dignidad que así sea, valdría la pena por saber todo y por unir a ese par que no andaba junto también.

_-S-si…desde hace muy poco, estaba pensando en cómo_ _decírtelo_ –Reí nerviosa, todos me miraban y no era agradable tantas miradas puestas en una.

_-Wau…jamás lo creería pero te felicito entonces, ya no lo molestaré tanto _–Bebe me abrazó y la música volvió a sonar, mas ahora todos estaban algo sorprendidos por lo que sucedía, observé a Stan y se le veía normal o sea no andaba celoso ni nada y eso me alegraba, quería decir que era verdad mis sospechas ya no me quería y quería a alguien más entonces y debía averiguar aquello porque estoy totalmente segura que a quien realmente quiere es a…

_-El judío_ –Eric interrumpió mis pensamientos diciendo eso que me intrigó. _– ¿Recuerdas cuando el hippie faltó a clases el otro día?, debo suponer que me mentiste porque tú no fuiste a su casa ya que me encontré con el judío lléndose a casa de Marsh alegando que iba a darle los apuntes_–Diablos me acababa de acordar de aquel dia donde le conteste mal a Eric, pero afirmé que si me acordaba _–No me interesa saber por qué me mentiste, solo te quiero informar que lo más probable es que Stan haya hecho algún intento con Kyle y este último no haya querido –_

_-¿Cómo supones eso?_ –Era extraño, sabía demasiado.

_-Por una simple razón, al día siguiente de eso ese par se comportaba muy raro en el receso y si bien ambos trataban de parecer normales no podían y más hoy dia, ya que se ponían susceptibles si les hablabas de que si andan juntos en especial Stan, ¿no has notado que en toda la fiesta casi no ha estado con Kyle excepto cuando llegaron y cuando fue lo del juego?–_

_-Realmente ni cuenta me había dado de aquello…pero creí que Stan y Kyle andaban bien, o sea el miércoles por la mañana los notaba muy normales –_

_-Eso es porque lo más probables es que discutieran sobre que debían ocultar lo sucedido el día anterior y al tú enviarle la nota de que debías hablar con Stan ellos 2 sospecharon que te habías enterado–_

_-¿Cartman eso tiene mucho sentido y como lo supiste? –_

_-Soy muy hábil descubriendo cosas y puedo ayudarte –_

_-¿Espera…y porqué Kyle no aceptaría a Stan? –_

_-Eso hay que averiguarlo, pero por ahora creo que ya te informé de lo más importante y observa –_me señaló una mesa en la cual estaba sentado mi ex y Gary el mormón_ –Podemos ahí tener una de las razones por las cuales no lo aceptaría, la rata judía aunque no lo admita, es un celoso podría decirse que inclusive más que tú y tendría miedo de que un día lo engañen –_

_-¿Insinúas que Broflovski estaría celoso de Gary? –_

_-No lo insinúo, lo creo porque ahorita Kyle está tratando de reanimar a Stoley por medio de la violencia física…cosa que jamás haría a menos que esté enojado ese imbécil–_

_-Cartman, si de verdad fuéramos novios te besaría –_No medí mis palabras, pero la emoción del momento me hizo decir aquello observé a Eric por un momento y vi lo sonrojado que estaba aunque tratando de disimular, esta misión sería muy divertida. Traté de cambiar de tema por un momento _–Este…una pregunta ¿Por qué me tratas de ayudar a unir a Kyle y a Stan? –_

_-Tengo mis motivos secretos…–_

_-¿Cuáles?_ –Eric como siempre teniendo secretos con todos, no me sorprendía porque era tan misterioso y poco fiable, nunca uno sabía que se podía traer entre manos.

_-Si te los dijera ya no serían secretos…–_

_-Oh vamos, solo dímelo, no se lo diré a nadie –_

_-Te diré uno y si se los dices a alguien te juro que te mato Testaburger, hago a tu familia y a ti comida para perros y se la doy de comer al perro de Stan, _–Aquello me perturbó un poco pero le hice una señal de que no diría nada –_… ¿recuerdas cuando Nicole salía con Token?–_

_-Sí, lástima que ella se fue al acabar la primaria, eso lo dejó destrozado al pobre Token–_

_-Bueno, desde hace tiempo yo junto con mi __**"yo cupido"**__ hemos tratado de juntar a quienes se ven bien juntos, que hacen una química ideal se podría decir….oh carajo sueno tan marica_ –El castaño se golpeó la frente con su mano en señal de frustración, era algo gracioso si lo pensaba bien.

_-Termina de decirlo, me suena adorable–_

_-…_–Me miró algo inseguro por un momento y continuó hablando _–Supongo que siempre supe que ese par acabarían juntos, era cuestión de tiempo y me revienta las bolas que no quieran hacer caso a lo que mi __**"yo cupido"**__ y yo queremos, estos chupa vergas estarán juntos quieran o no porque se traen ganas hace demasiado tiempo–_

-_Wau, bueno entonces vale la pena…ahora debemos conseguirlo supongo, eso y averiguar cuál es la verdad tras los fanfictions –_

_-Es verdad, pero ya lo discutiremos mañana, tengo algunas cosas que resolver asi que nos estaríamos hablando el lunes porque yo ya me largo –_

_-Está bien_ –Me despedí de él y antes que se fuera agregué _–Oye, gracias por crear la página, un día leeré los fanfictions que escribes –_

_-Te mataré si lo haces_ –Rió nervioso y se dio la vuelta para irse de la casa de Butters.

_-Párale con las amenazas de matarme –_Contesté riendo y solo me levantó la mano en señal de que había escuchado aquello.

Una vez después de que Cartman se había ido, la fiesta continuó como antes, todos divirtiéndose y pasándola bien; Gregory seguía desmayado y Christophe lo tuvo que cargar por todos lados como un saco de papas en su hombro; Kevin ya había despertado y se hallaba en una esquina en negación por lo que había hecho mientras Clyde trataba de hablarle y Token que no era de muchas palabras miraba desaprobatoriamente eso; Tweek y Craig estaban algo traviesos en uno de los muebles ¿Quién diría que Tucker se vuelve un manso venado cuando está con el rubio?; Damien y Pip ya habían desaparecido hace rato, Kenny y Butters tan solo charlaban de lo bien que había salido la reunión y la suerte que tenían que los padres de que los padres de este último no estuvieran, era increíble que McCormick se comportara por una noche decentemente, al parecer no era como creí y quería conquistar a Stoch de una buena manera; y finalmente mis amigas estaban por otro lado de la casa conversando de lo emocionante que estuvo el fanservice de hoy, uno creería que hablarían sobre la nueva película de "Musical de Secundaria" parte 5 pero no era así, estas chicas ya no les emocionaba los musicales, cantar y bailar ahora era la emoción era ver a 2 chicos siendo parejas, ¿qué diablos ha sucedido con los gustos? ¿Pero para que hablo si a mí me gusta también lo mismo?

Aunque…algo aún faltaba y lo cual era mi razón de haber estado así toda la semana.

_-Maldito Stan, "Súper Mejores Amigos" me decía, "te juro Kyle que a mí no me interesan otras personas" decía, "me gusta tu gorra Kyle" decía –_Alguien imitaba la voz de Stan con un dejo de burla y era nada más y nada menos que Kyle Broflovski pegándole a una almohada que se encontraba cerca.

_-¿Sucede algo?_ –Me acerqué algo insegura a él porque se le veía enojado, y Kyle era como yo, cuando se encabrona no quiere ver a nadie sino lo mata probablemente.

_-No pasa nada Wendy_ –Sonreía y no me convencía del todo, más porque asustaba.

_-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que te pasa, yo no le diré a nadie porque no consigo nada con eso _–Traté de relajarlo un poco para que confiara en mí.

_-Eres novia de Cartman y me preocupa por ese lado ¿vale? –_

_-¿Me creerías capaz de hacer las atrocidades que hace Eric? _–Lo miré fingiendo estar indignada.

_-Bueno no realmente, pero no sé es estúpido si lo piensas bien –_

_-¿Qué cosa? –_

_-Que las cosas salgan como en una novela, que justo precisamente la persona que te gusta de la nada un dia te diga que tú también le gustas, y te pidan para estar y todo ande perfecto ¿es raro no? Esas tonterías solo suceden en la televisión o en la muy rara imaginación de las personas_–Replicaba el pelirrojo, al inicio no comprendí bien pero ahora sí, el problema era que no podía creerse enserio que Stan y él podrían estar.

_-A ver explícate mejor y asi comprenderé que pasa. –_

_-Mira, cuando tú estabas con Stan, sabía bien que lo mío con él jamás sucedería, de pronto un dia me viene a decir que sentía algo por mí que jamás había sentido por nadie, luego lo rechazo porque creía que era una broma y sencillamente porque era muy raro que ande tan bien eso de la nada y que se haga realidad, y ahora resulta que Stan está muy bien acompañando de Gary, no entiendo nada y no sé si sentirme enojado por eso o no, además también me dijo algo que me dio cólera la otra vez –_Kyle tenía razón, relaciones y declaraciones tan perfectas solo sucedían en novelas o en…¡fanfictions!

_-¿Q-que dijo?_ –Traté de calmarme pero no sé porque eso me olía mal.

_-Me dijo una tontería, algo como "creí que si querrías aceptar de inmediato", "esto se veía más fácil en internet"–_La clave era lo del internet, esto se ponía muy interesante. _–Ni que fuera de esas desesperadas que dicen sí a la primera, primero soy un hombre, yo no actúo como chica, ni para Stan ni para nadie y que quede en claro, segundo ¿de donde habría sacado la tontería que aceptaría de inmediato? Sabe cómo soy yo, tengo que pensármelo muchas veces para ver si es lo indicado. –_

_-Creo que tienes mucha razón, Stanley no debió predecir lo que tu dirías, deben conversarlo en todo caso además son amigos a las finales no deben pelear por eso, no sé de donde habrá sacado tal tontería de que tú aceptarías de inmediato no tiene sentido –_

_-No lo sé, estaba tan enojado que solo escuché "Leí algo de Shelly que me decía que hacer" –_

_-Wau, eso está extraño pero no te enojes ya verás que todo estará mejor de acá a un tiempo._ –Sonreí tratando de calmar las cosas pero descubrí la clave de esto, Shelly Marsh también estaba involucrada, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí como Tweek, creyendo que todo era una conspiración.

_-Bueno, no tengo nada más que hacer en la fiesta, espero que Stan se digne a disculparse siquiera además él es mi mejor amigo y no me gusta que nos peleemos. Y también que dejara esa tontería de creer que las cosas son como las novelas, demasiado ver __**"Barrera de amor"**__ lo ha afectado seguro–_Kyle se pasó a retirar despidiéndose de mí y agradeciendo el que lo haya escuchado, me sentí bien ayudándolo porque creo que debía hacer que él y Stan resolvieran las cosas no solo porque son mi OTP* sino porque también es feo pelearse con un amigo por una tontería.

Ahora me acerqué a mi grupo de amigas que se hallaban en pleno intento de debate, son unas loquillas pero me encantaba la manera en la cual podíamos hablar de asuntos yaoi sin sentirme la que está perdida, fue tan lindo.

Llegó las 3am y la mayoría se estaba yendo, por suerte Token se ofreció llevarnos a casa a varios, me hubiera dado miedo irme sola, en el transcurso del camino varias interrogantes se plantearon ante mi ¿Por qué Cartman me ayudaría? ¿Enserio era posible que él creara uno de los más populares portales sobre fanfictions del mundo? ¿Qué tenía que ver Shelly en todo esto? ¿Qué había leído Stanley?

_-¿En qué piensas Wendy? _–Preguntaba Bebe algo intrigada por no haber hablado en todo el camino.

_-En que…nada, tonterías mías descuida _–La miré un rato, aún no podía meterla en todo este embrollo, pasé de ser una chica normal que solía a estudiar a un tipo de intento de Fujoshi espía que trata de averiguar el secreto de los fanfiction y emparejas a su ex con su mejor amigo…esto sí que era tan raro.

_-Llegamos a tu casa_ – Me avisó Token y bajé no sin antes despedirme de todos.

_–__Nos vemos el lunes en clases–_ Y me dirigí a abrir la puerta, mis padres estaban dormidos, que suerte, subiendo a mi habitación me dispuse a ponerla la piyama hasta que escuché una voz.

_-Hasta que llegaste, tardaste mucho y necesitamos hablar_–Volteé y ahí en el marco de mi ventana se hallaba alguien que no esperaba.

* * *

***OTP: One True Pairing, una pareja real (? **

**Sí como leyeron no sé que diablos fumé para imaginarme en la historia que Cartman creó la página de fanfiction xDD pero ya lo vieron aca y en realidad todo es una conspiración *Feel like Tweek* **

**Orale, como les dije este capítulo es muy raro (? pero como verán ahora el Candy es oficial técnicamente, Kenny no hizo nada con Butters y ahora Shelly también está involucrada xD ya pronto la historia cobra más sentido en el próximo capítulo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por los reviews que no he podido contestar por falta de tiempo prometo ponerme al día para contestarles a todos y apoyar esta extraña historia que tiene para un rato más *Recuerda que dijo que no iba a tener más de 3 capítulos***

**Bueno nos leemos en la próxima actualización que será el siguiente viernes si es que el gobierno no me secuestra (? o sencillamente me olvido xD **


	5. Visitas inesperadas

**Bueno creo que tienen razones para querer matarme, me demoré mucho para este capítulo pero es que realmente...no llegaba la inspiración y me distraje viendo el mundial con mi mamá okya, pero a las finales logré escribirlo TwT asi que no me maten y espero que les guste otro de los raros capítulos que escribo, no esperen que sea algo normal definitivamente xD**

_**Capítulo 5: Visitas inesperadas**_

_-¿Damien? ¿Pero qué haces acá?_ –Parpadeé muchas veces para verificar si era verdad, el anticristo estaba en el marco de la ventana.

_-¿Quién más? ¿Esperabas al gordo?_ –Comenzó a reír y bajó de ese lugar para acercárseme cambiando de semblante _–Vengo para advertirte, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo. –_

_-No entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Cómo sabes eso? –_

_-¿Enserio te lo preguntas? Soy el anticristo, técnicamente lo sé todo, bueno casi todo…–_Él estaba caminando por mi cuarto presuntuosamente y volteó para recordarme lo obvio.

_-Precisamente por eso no sé si creerte, además dime que es tan grave para que no me involucre, ni que fuera a provocar el fin del mundo –_

_-Pues…–_

_-¡¿Ocasionaré el fin del mundo?!_ –Ok, cuando me altero puedo suponer cosas erróneas, Damien reía de tal manera que me dio a entender que obviamente no sucedería aquello, me calmé pero aún asi me preocupaba. _– ¿Entonces?–_

_-A ver Testaburger solo escucha, ten cuidado en lo que te metes porque la verdad no podrás soportarla. –_Thorn se acercó a la ventana otra vez dispuesto a salir, no le dije nada más solo supe que lo que estaría por venir sería todo un lío y ahora con mayor seguridad, pero debía averiguarlo_. –Ya le avisé ¿contento? –_Me asomé y afuera de mi casa estaban Pip, Christophe y pues un desmayado Gregory.

_-Me alegra que hicieras eso, prevenirla es lo mejor._ –Sonreía el inglés dándole una mano al demonio.

_-Solo lo hice por ti, luego me lo pagarás angelito. –_

_-Ya luego hacen sus mariconadas, quiero irme a dormir y no puedo estar cargando a este idiota todo el tiempo._ –Mole estaba amargo y era más que obvio, ya eran las 3:30am y seguía cargando a Gregory como paquete desde hace horas, de seguro andaba cansado.

_-Calla, que encima que les estamos dando donde dormir. –_La pelea entre el azabache y el mercenario había comenzado, un decepcionado Pip los seguía sin decir nada y yo por mi parte volteé a mi habitación, todo estaba cambiando tan rápido, me sentía una Wendy totalmente diferente, las puertas a nuevas experiencias se abrían, una misión que al parecer traería muchas consecuencias, no solo a mí sino a todos.

Sonó mi celular, un mensaje acababa de llegar.

**_"_****_Mañana a las 8:00am en casa del judío. Duérmete ahorita que tenemos mucho que hacer mañana" –Cartman_**

No le contesté, tenía mucho sueño y al parecer debería de madrugar asi que apagué mi teléfono y me eché en mi cama para tratar de dormir, y lo logré pero como si hubieran pasado 5 minutos la luz del día entró a mi habitación, ya era de mañana y me sentía totalmente cansada.

* * *

Vi la hora y eran las 7:50am tenía 10 minutos para llegar al punto de encuentro asi que me cambié y arreglé lo más rápido que pude, antes de salir de casa le fui a avisar a mis papás que tenía un trabajo que debía acabar, tuve la suerte que me dejaran ir ya que no se me ocurría otra excusa. Una vez ya fuera, apresuraba el paso a casa de Broflovski, me intrigó el hecho de que debía ir a su casa, era consciente de que él no sabía nada sobre el plan de Cartman y yo, lo cual me hizo pensar el porqué de visitarlo.

_-Llegaste en punto Testaburger, acompáñame_ –A una cuadra ya se hallaba Eric esperándome. –_Vamos no te quedes ahí y ven de una vez que será un largo dia. _–Al verlo me convencí de que me metía en un gran lío.

_-Supongo que lo será, pero ¿Por qué venimos a casa de Kyle? –_Tenía que resolver esa duda cuando antes. –_Él no sabe nada sobre el asunto de los fanfics y el yaoi…–_

_-Fácil, el será un señuelo para el plan mayor que realizaremos. –_

_-¿A ver estamos haciendo un plan dentro de otro plan? ¿Y de que nos serviría?, creí que tan solo debíamos enfocarnos en… –_El gordo no me dejó ni acabar de hablar cuando puso su índice sobre mis labios en señal de que me callara.

_-Shh, aún no entenderías pero por ahora mataremos 2 pájaros de un tiro. –_Volteó y me tomó de la mano para que avanzáramos rápidamente a la ventana del cuarto de Kyle. _– ¡Kahl! ¡Kahl! ¿Estás despierto? –_Yo solo me quedaba mirando como Eric buscaba despertar a Kyle lanzándole pequeñas piedritas al vidrio. _– ¡Kaaaaaaaaaaahl! –_En ese instante Cartman recibió un zapatazo en la cabeza_. – ¡Maldito judío! ¿Porque me agredes? –_

_-Culón es temprano aún y es domingo ¿qué quieres? –_Broflovski salió y lo observaba desde su ventana con cara de no haber dormido toda la noche en definitiva parecía que había pasado una mala noche.

_-Te tengo una propuesta Kahl pero primero déjanos entrar. –_

_-¿Qué te hace creer que te dejaré entrar? –_El pelirrojo nos miraba escéptico y pues tiene razón de desconfiar, yo sabía bien que él y Cartman no se llevaban muy bien pese a ser "amigos" desde niños.

_-Porque si no le diremos a tu mamá lo que traes con Stan…_–Eric Cartman sabe cómo convencer rápido a las personas, era un muy buen tramposo, de los mejores que hay y lamentablemente ahorita su víctima sería Kyle que aún no entendía bien que tenía que hacer él en todo este lio a menos que… ¿Cómo me pude haber olvidado?

_-Suban. –_

Y dicho y hecho eso hicimos, al subir las escaleras me acordé que la noche anterior Eric me había dicho que me ayudaría a juntar al dúo de Súper Mejores Amigos, asi que supuse que para eso estábamos en esa casa, era obvio a eso se refería con matar 2 pájaros de un tiro.

_-¿Y bien? ¿Qué provecho planeas sacar de lo que sabes?_ –Una vez dentro del cuarto, Kyle se sentó en su cama aún en piyama y enfadado, me miraba enojado supuse que tal vez creía que yo le había dicho algo a Cartman.

_-Y-yo…–_Los nervios se apoderaron de mí, no quería que creyera que dije algo sinceramente…

_.-Hey judío, primero antes que nada, Wendy no me dijo nada si eso crees, yo lo supuse por como babeas cuando estás con el marica de Marsh eres muy obvio además sabes que ningún secreto se me escapa a mí y bueno, lo segundo sería de que no planeo hacerte nada ni a ti ni a tu noviecito ambientalista es más por mí ya váyanse a acostarse juntos. –_

_-Espera ¿Por qué harías eso? es muy generoso viniendo de ti culo gordo. –_

_-Oh vamos Kahl tú sabes que tengo corazón, ahora…_–Oh esa sonrisa de total satisfacción y algo de maldad la he visto tantas veces, algo estaba por suceder. –_En este preciso instante ve y resuelve tu problema con Stan. _–

_-¿Por qué haría eso? –_

_-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando y más te vale que me hagas caso si no quieres que se lo diga a tu jodida madre, sabes que se encabronaría como nunca. –_

_-¿Y en que te beneficiaria?–_Kyle respondió titubeando se le notaba tenso y nervioso, como si hubiera visto un fantasma y es que como no estarlo, todos saben que si Sheila Broflovski se enoja realmente se pone como una fiera y si se llegara a enterar que su primogénito pateaba para el otro equipo, el lío que se armaría en casa de los Broflovski. El culón es consciente de ello y por ahí pudo hallar su punto débil.

_-Ya te he dicho judío, no busco beneficio alguno, yo solo quiero que tú y el hippie estén juntos de una vez es obvio que se traen ganas y solo eso. –_

_-¿Sabes? Aun si Stan y yo pues…llegáramos a estar mi madre se enterará de eso. –_

_-Sí, pero ¿para qué traer más rápido los problemas? Con mi propuesta les estaría dando más tiempo para que ustedes planeen como decírselo porque tú sabes que si lo dijera ahorita ella pegaría el grito en tierra y te mandaría a un campamento de bicuriosos como al que mandaron a Butters hace años atrás._ –Hace rato que yo tan solo era una espectadora en aquella conversación, no decía nada y veía como todo sucedía ante mis ojos, las cosas que el gordo decía en parte eran ciertas pero yo me oponía al método que estaba usando para convencer a Kyle porque si bien tendrían más tiempo, nada confirmaría que la señora Broflovski no reaccione mal y haga toda una revuelta por ello, tarde o temprano saldría la luz a la verdad, mas no dije nada.

_-Vale idiota me estás asustando, sencillamente no comprendo porque quieres que precisamente ahora vaya a arreglar los problemas que tengo con Stan y a las finales eso lo resuelvo con él en el momento que lo crea conveniente. –_

_-Más vale tarde que nunca, ahora ve y arregla ello o ya sabes._ –Cartman se paró de la silla y avanzó a la puerta dándome una señal de que lo siguiera, sin decir nada salí de la habitación dejando a un muy confundido pelirrojo que seguía pensando, me intrigaba que sus padres no estuvieran en casa, de seguro Eric sabía de ello, todo estaba calculado para que saliera bien.

* * *

Una vez afuera de la residencia judía, caminé al lado de Cartman, ninguno dijo nada sobre lo sucedido anteriormente y tan solo fui a donde me llevara mi… ¿novio? Sí suena raro decirle así pero supongo que es para fingir y pasar desapercibidos los extensos momentos que pasamos juntos, después de todo es un asunto que ambos estamos entrometidos pero bueno, cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos frente a una cafetería, entramos y una joven nos atendió, Eric pidió un desayuno americano y pues yo tan solo un jugo de naranja.

Me quedé mirando a mi acompañante, desde que era niño había cambiado mucho y si bien ya no es tan gordo como lo era cuando pequeño, había bajado de peso considerablemente, era robusto sí, y sus hábitos alimenticios eran ligeramente mejores, actualmente no era muy alto y seguro no era el más guapo de la clase pero tenía algo que lo diferenciaba a otros y no sabía qué.

_-¿Quieres oreos cuádruples?_ –Preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos. –_Aparte de ese jugo no has pedido nada para comer, allá al fondo hay una máquina de golosinas puedes ir a comprarte unas oreo si lo deseas. –_

_-¿Ah? –_Me sorprendió aquel gesto de preocupación, no era común ver ello en este egoísta.

_-Digo,_ _tendremos un día largo y debes comer bien, no quiero escuchar tus malditas quejas._ –Aunque…no todo lo bueno dura mucho, ya sinceramente no sabía que creer de este chico, siempre era un enigma entenderlo parecía gentil en ocasiones y un verdadero hijo de puta en otras, era complejo en su totalidad, nadie conocía a Eric Cartman totalmente, pero si de algo estaba segura es que yo quería enfrentarme a ello, quería saber de él.

De pronto entre mi análisis al castaño y el desayuno improvisado un tiembre de celular interrumpía el momento, no era mi teléfono asi que ya sabía de quien era.

_-¿Si? ¿Ya salió? Vale iremos de inmediato. _–Cortó la llamada y volvió su mirada a mí. _–Vámonos, comenzaremos la parte más importante de la misión. –_Eric se paró y dejó su comida a medio terminar por lo que sabía que esto sería importante, pagó la cuenta y salimos lo más rápido de la cafetería.

Cuando me fijé bien donde estábamos ya no había vuelta atrás.

**_Residencia Marsh._**

Hogar de mi ex y actual compañero Stanley Marsh obviamente. Me preguntaba que hacíamos acá pero tuve una corazonada del porqué de nuestra presencia ya que al acercarnos vimos a 2 clásicos mercenarios que estaban metidos en todos los líos secretos que hay.

_-Ya creía que no irían a venir. _–Dijo Ze Mole junto a su inseparable Gregory.

_-No se iban a escapar tan fácil de este asunto, para algo los llamé._ –Replicaba Cartman tomándome del brazo mientras caminaba al lado de los otros.

_-Sí, y no nos pagas mucho que digamos. –_

_-Oh vamos siempre está bien que ayuden a un viejo amigo. _–Sinceramente no entendía bien la razón por la cual estaban los otros 2 pero parece que trataban de ayudarnos.

_-¿Amigo? Por tu culpa me mataron en la guerra contra Canadá maldito gordo, si no fuera por tu compañero el rubio inmortal yo seguiría muerto. _– Gruñía Christophe tomando del cuello de la camisa a Eric, no me metí en medio, que él resolviera sus propios problemas.

_-Chris cálmate, no frente a la dama_ –Gregory hablaba separando a los otros, mientras buscaba algo de una mochila que tenía. –_Concentrémonos en lograr infiltrarnos en esta casa, les repetiré como es el plan para hacer todo rápido y pasar desapercibidos. –_Un mapa se extendió sobre el pasto del patio y los 4 miramos lo que sería las recámaras del primer y segundo piso de la casa de Stan. –_Bien, Kyle ya ingresó a casa de Stan y ahorita deben estar hablando en la sala ya que si es verdad lo el gordo nos ha dicho, Broflovski debe estar lo suficientemente incómodo para subir solo al cuarto del otro asi que sería más fácil infiltrarnos, pero no confío en que las cosas sean tan simples lo más probable es que tengamos que usar el plan B._ –

_-¿En qué consiste el plan B?_ –Pregunté tratando de comprender todo a su totalidad, sí soy muy inteligente pero la presión del momento me hace sentirme insegura, hasta ahora todo lo que sabía era que invadiríamos la casa, nada más, pero no el motivo de eso.

_-Bueno mi estimada Wendy, ese plan consiste en que Chris y yo logremos persuadir al dúo con unas cosas, para ello necesitaríamos que tú y el culón distraigan al perro de Marsh, luego de eso les daremos una señal para que suban y se encargarán de buscar lo que deben y bajar lo más rápido que puedan. –_ ¿Pero qué diablos estábamos buscando? ¿Qué teníamos que hacer en esta casa? Una gran parte de lo que sucedía Cartman no me había dicho y juraba que luego de esta misión suicida le pegaría.

_-Vale, entonces no perdamos más el tiempo idiotas. Comencemos cuando antes, no creo que ese par de maricas se queden todo el día hablando y si las cosas van bien, necesitarán la habitación la habitación…si me entienden._ –Bueno yo si comprendía a que se refería y me hacía una hermosa idea de qué sería esa "reconciliación" pero ya, me calmo y procuraré no fangirlear mucho.

Los 4 estábamos listos para esto, tenía un silbato para perros en mi chaqueta y Eric llevaba una cuerda en la mano, mientras que Gregory y Mole fueron por delante de nosotros, se vendría lo más difícil ahorita pero debía mantener la calma si quería que todo saliera bien.

_-Bien ahorita iremos a ver dónde está ese par, si se acerca el perro distráiganlo con el silbato y si no se puede hagan el sonido de una jirafa muerta, les avisaremos cuando deben ingresar_– Los mercenarios se fueron dejándonos solos y debía aprovechar el momento para preguntar qué diablos hacíamos en casa de Stan.

_-¿Qué estamos buscando Eric? –_

_-Aún no te lo puedo decir. _–Me estaba irritando el hecho que no sepa nada, solo conocía lo básico de todo el asunto y no servía de mucho sinceramente, tenía que decir lo que creía y tenía que ser ahora.

_-Carajo, llevas diciéndome eso desde anoche, me estoy exasperando por no saber nada ¿Por qué estamos acá? ¿Puedes siquiera darme una idea de eso? ¿Qué te cuesta Eric Cartman? ¿Qué te cuesta? Yo me voy. –_Y así es como termina esta historia, me fui y jamás supe nada más de ellos y hui a vivir a las praderas.

Fin.

* * *

Ok no eso no pasó, en ese momento estaba muy enojada y estuve a punto de irme sino fuera porque Eric me tomó de la muñeca y no me dejó avanzar, era un maldito gordo fuertecito de verdad, me miró con algo de enojo y luego cambió de expresión, suspiró y me soltó.

_-A ver, estamos acá para buscar evidencia de lo que sería una de las autoras que escribe para fanfiction, Shelly parece que también está escribiendo y si mis sospechas son ciertas Stan ha leído de eso y trata de guiarse en base a eso para conquistar a la rata judía, sino es ella entonces estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo y estaríamos desde cero. ¿__Capisci__? –_

_-__MoltoBenne __gordo, pero ¿no sería más fácil preguntarle a Stan en vez de invadir su hogar? –_

_-Eso le quita lo interesante, además ese hippie no iría a admitir que quiere a Kahl porque le da vergüenza en cierta manera, mira que ha tenido que recurrir a los fanfic para ello… –_

_-Bueno eso explicaría mucho, ¿pero cómo sabías que Shelly escribía fanfics? –_

_-Debes estar informada de esto por tu clubcito de fans pero la madre de Stan formaba parte de él cuando recién comenzó, los años pasaron y muchas lideres hubieron hasta que luego la sucesora fue Shelly, estuvo unos años pero ella decidió renunciar a ello y ahora trabaja sola, no se sabe sus motivos pero bueno y la actual líder es Bebe. –_

_-Ya veo, entonces vamos tenemos que averiguar eso pero una última pregunta… –_

_-¿Qué? –_

_-¿Por qué quieres saber si Shelly escribe fanfics? –_

_-Porque tengo razones para creer que algunos de los que escriben en la página, escriben de cosas que pasarán en el futuro. – _Ahora si se pasaba Eric, meter una tonta idea de que de alguna manera ¿si escribías una historia se iría a cumplir? Eso no tenía sentido, por donde lo veas no tenía sentido, juraría que está haciéndome perder el tiempo para vengarse por alguna estupidez, pero cuando volví a verlo, en su mirada denotaba sinceridad_. –Oh vamos ¿no creerás que te miento no? Testaburger por favor eso es un asunto serio, por Hittler que es verdad–_

_-Es una estupidez en su total esplendor…pero supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer ya estando involucrada, vamos a terminar esta misión, idiota. _–Suspiré colgando la soga a un árbol cercano y amarrándome a ella de la cintura, Gregory ya nos había dado la señal por lo cual debíamos apresurarnos y subir rápido por la ventana que daba al cuarto de Stan.

_-Tu sube por ahí yo tengo ya mi manera._ –Eric comenzó a jalar para que me elevara del piso, poco a poco me estaba acercando a ventana que estaba por suerte abierta, no necesitaría de utilizar la fuerza. _–Oye, apúrate, ahorita te alcanzo. No te olvides de buscar pruebas de lo que ya te dije y que ninguno te vea, en caso de que sientas que alguien se acerque escóndete lo mejor que puedas, y de ahí veremos cómo te sacamos, si debemos comunicarnos te mandaré un mensaje pon tu teléfono en modo de silencio y…–_

_-Ya por Dios déjame entrar, la cuerda me está matando y te entendí. _–Me impulsé y de un solo impulso logré entrar a la habitación. _–No te demores. –_

Ya una vez dentro, caminaba por ese sitio, las cosas estaban fuera de su lugar o sea totalmente desordenado, calzoncillos tirados en el piso, restos de comida debajo de la cama, libros por toda la cama, videojuegos en su estante (la única cosa organizada)… debería ponerme a buscar algún indicio de lo que Cartman me dijo, algo que Stan haya leído que tenga que ver pero no encontraba nada, busqué entre sus cajones y solo fotos, tareas del colegio que no había hecho, y cartitas que se pasaba en clases. Pensé que era una pérdida de tiempo enserio, digo ahorita podría estar descansando pero no, estaba buscando algo que probablemente no existía, de pronto escuché unas pisadas, como tocaban el picaporte y ahí supe lo se debía hacer…entrar en pánico y esconderme ¿pero dónde?

_-Eres muy lenta para ocultarte hippie._ –Por gusto me asusté, era Eric que entraba comiendo y como si fuera su propia casa. – _¿Encontraste algo? –_

_-Pues no, nada fuera de lo común ¿Cómo entraste? –_

_-Abrí la puerta porque tenía la llave de la casa y entre, como los otros 2 están muy ocupaditos en sus asuntos fui a la cocina a buscar algo de comer y vine acá. –_

_-…_ –Lo miré con algo de escepticismo y volví a mi labor de revisar mientras el otro solo se paró en el marco de la puerta vigilando si alguien se acercaba. _– ¿Por qué?_ –

_-¿Por qué, qué? –_

_-¿Porque buscaste mi ayuda? Bebe y varias chicas del club pudieron ayudarte, yo recién me metía en ese mundo del yaoi y de todos me elegiste a mi ¿Por qué? –_

_-Supongo que otras no tienen algo que tú si tienes, inteligencia, y la habilidad de ser manipuladora. Me agrada trabajar con personas así, además tú…eres más decidida desde siempre lo has sido, por eso creería que servirías más, solo por eso. –_No me miraba en toda esa respuesta, estaba de espaldas asi que supuse que le daba vergüenza, él siempre ha sido asi no le gusta que lo vean cuando expresa algo de verdad.

_-Agradezco los cumplidos gordito._ –Le sonreí con cariño por eso, continué en mi búsqueda y ahí entre la montaña de ropa vi un cuaderno algo extraño, no parecía de Stanley por su cubierta, me acerqué y al verlo bien tenía una palabra "Diario". – _¡Eric! Lo encontré algo que puede ayudarnos._ –En un abrir y cerrar de ojos él se encontraba a mi lado quitándome el libro.

_-Maldita sea, tienes razón hay que buscar algo en esta cosa que pueda ser útil. _–Nos sentamos a revisar y página tras página de raras confesiones de la chica, logramos ver algo que sí servía. _–Dios, esta mujer tiene serios problemas necesita que se la… –_

_– __¡Espera! Acá dice una referencia a los fics, mira habla de que tuvo que pasar las historias a su computadora, ahí es donde deben estar, eso explica un poco pero… –_

_-Hay que irnos al cuarto de la bestia, solo en aquella computadora lograremos ya encontrar las historias. –_

_-Perfecto, entonces vámonos. –_

Y dicho y hecho nos fuimos al cuarto de Shelly, estaba más ordenado y pues fue todo muy sencillo tan solo ingresamos a aquella computadora, a los 4 minutos ya teníamos toda la información que necesitábamos fue demasiado sencillo, yo ya quería llegar a casa de Cartman y leer que era lo que escribía Shelly que tanto lo afectaba mas eso tendría que esperar…alguien estaba afuera del cuarto.

_-Mojón, deja de tratar de cogerte a tu amiguito y vete a limpiar la casa _–Oh dios, la loca nos iba a atrapar y realmente estaría muy histérica por encontrarnos ahí, si de por si no toleraba que Stan pusiera un pie en su cuarto, que sus amistades lo hicieran sería algo que la pondría energúmena.

En un rápido movimiento nosotros nos metimos al armario, por suerte alcanzó el tiempo para apagar la computadora y no dar rastro de que alguna vez estuvimos ahí, pero el problema era como escapar, no había manera de salir sin que ella nos viera.

_-Mira, cuando te diga, sales corriendo. No importa que esté aquí por lo más que quieras no te atrevas a volver por mí, vete y llévate el USB. _–No había mucha iluminación en el lugar, teníamos que hablar a susurros y era incomodo…él ocupaba casi todo el espacio.

_-¿Y qué vas a hacer? –_

_-Ya me las arreglaré…_ –Tomó su celular y dio una llamada, sonaba el número de la casa donde estábamos pero nadie contestaba.

_-Mojón, ve a contestar el teléfono. –_Gritaba Shelly a toda voz pero no recibía respuesta, pobre de Stan, tener una hermana tan histérica debe de ser un horror. _–Stan Marsh contesta el puto teléfono. –_Segundo intento y no recibía respuesta, un portazo me avisó que ya no estaba en su cuarto.

_-Vete, ya y que no te atrapen. Yo la distraeré con una llamada el suficiente tiempo para que estés lejos. –_

_-Eric… –_

_-Vete. –_Cerré rápido la puerta del armario y me fui al pasadizo de la casa, pude haberme ido en ese instante, pero algo en mi interior me decía que si dejaba a Cartman ahí seria su fin, Shelly posiblemente lo mate, aunque me dijera que no necesita mi ayuda se la daría.

* * *

Busqué algo que pudiera ayudarme, y la única cosa que podría distraer por un momento a ambos hermanos Marsh sería una discusión, la cosa más complicada era, ¿Cómo comenzarla sin que ambos se dieran cuenta que estaba yo ahí?, no encontraba algo que me sirviera, debería recurrir a mi don secreto y para ello debía averiguar dónde estaba Stanley, con sumo cuidado me acerqué a la escalera y vi que en la sala no había nadie, solo la chica hablando por teléfono y diciendo groserías, eso confirmaba que entonces seguiría hablando con Eric por teléfono, aproveché eso y seguí buscando a Stan y solo había un sitio donde se podría ocultar y es propio cuarto, ahorita si mi intuición no me fallaba estaría Kyle junto a él, debería distraerlos si quería sacar sano y salvo a Cartman ¿en qué momento comenzó a importarme lo que a ese gordo le pasara? No lo sé, pero debía.

Lentamente me dirigí al cuarto de Stan, estaba entreabierto y con algo de temor intenté ver si estaba alguien ahí, y por todos los cielos que si estaban, ese dúo de "Súper Mejores Amigos" hablando y no estaban haciendo nada malo, sinceramente más me impactaron las cosas de las que conversaban, y es que se venían venir que en algún momento llegaran a hablar de eso, más por lo sucedido los últimos días.

_-Yo no comprendo por qué no me dices de donde sacaste es tontería sobre mí. Si me lo dijeras tal vez podría creerte de que lo que sientes es verdad. –_

_-Kyle no sé que tiene que ver uno con lo otro pero te juro que enserio me gustas, y que lo que dije la otra vez solo fue una tontería que pues… –_

_-¿Qué? Oh vamos se supone que somos amigos, debes confiar en mí no es justo. –_

_-Pero es que si te lo digo, vas a creer que soy un idiota. –_

_-De por sí ya creo eso, pero descuida. –_

_-Bueno, yo…mejor luego te lo explico y dejemos eso de lado._ –Luego de eso, Stan se acercó a Kyle, lo tomó de la barbilla y sonriendo sutilmente trató de acercar sus labios al del otro, mas hubo un rechazo de parte del pelirrojo, eso no era algo que esperara.

_-Stan, joder actúas como si yo fuera una chica a la cual a la primera excusa que le inventas, cede inmediatamente, yo no soy así, tú me conoces y si lo que tratas es de ser más lindo o lo que sea, no me importa prefiero que me trates como EL CHICO que soy ¿entendido? _–Replicaba Kyle mientras se levantaba de la cama caminando de un lado a otro en el cuarto cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, el disgusto que sentía era demasiado.

_-Yo sé que eres un chico… –_

_-No me tratas como uno, y es molesto. Tú no eras así, desde hace 2 semanas que actúas raro. –_

_-No estoy raro, solo quiero ser alguien ideal para ti. –_

_-Carajo que prefiero que actúes como siempre, no necesito que seas ¿alguien más entiendes? –_

_-Es que si no actúo diferente…lo nuestro no va a funcionar. –_

_-Tú no conoces el futuro por Abraham, recuerda que las cosas pasan son espontáneas y nada puede asegurarte que sucederá, ni que tuviera poderes o algo. –_

_-Kyle…yo leí que si no cambio mi manera de ser contigo, me dejarás para irte con Craig y tendrán muchos hijos y yo me meteré al mundo de las drogas, al poco tiempo moriré por sida y en mi entierro bailarás en mi tumba. –_No hizo falta decir que Kyle se quedó paralizado al escuchar eso, y por mi parte creo que en toda mi vida jamás había escuchado una pendejada tan grande viniendo de Stan Marsh, paranoia total definitivamente, pero en la mirada de éste parecía decir la verdad.

_-Stan, yo me voy._ –Broflovski tomó su chaqueta y enojado salió del cuarto, rápidamente me escondí tras una estantería que estaba cerca, viendo salir a el par de chicos uno tras el otro, Stan arrastrándose por el piso y no dejando caminar a Kyle, aproveché el momento y cuando los vi a ellos bajar por las escaleras corrí al cuarto de Shelly, abrí rápido el armario, jalé a Cartman, lo empujé por la ventana y salté encima de él, al no haber mucha altura ninguno salió lastimado pero todo pasó tan rápido que Eric no pudo decir nada, se sorprendió demasiado al verme y más por lo que había hecho.

_-¿Que sucedió? Te dije que podía solucionarlo solo Testaburger. –_

_-Tenemos que irnos rápido a tu casa, creo que Stan…ya sabe algo._ –Fue lo último que le dije cuando le extendí la mano y lo obligué a correr para su desgracia.

* * *

**Ok... no sé que decir a esto (? estuvo muy raro como siempre y no se, bueno díganme que les pareció y espero que les gustara aunque el resultado es medio extraño lo sé, inclusive la última parte la escribí estando con fiebre asi que posiblemente haya estado delirando para eso e.e**

**Lamento una vez más la demora, pero soy algo distraída y de paso ando escribiendo varios fics al mismo tiempo que próximamente subiré :D **

**Sin nada más que decir se despide su servidora, que espera traer el siguiente capítulo pronto :3 **

**Nos vemos ^^**


	6. Tras la verdad

**Holaaaaa a todos si todos se preguntarán el porqué traigo el capítulo nuevo a tiempo (? okno pero sí aqui la última actualización del mes y gracias a dios me vino la inspiración anoche por a una buena taza de café y no dormir espero que les guste a pesar que como los anteriores capítulos está igual de raro xD **

* * *

**_Capítulo 6: Tras la verdad_**

Corrimos lo más rápido que nuestras piernas pudieron dar, bueno al menos yo, Cartman casi se desmaya a los primeros 10 metros pero aún asi, logramos alejarnos lo más lejos posible de casa de Stan.

_-Hey maldita sea Testaburger explícate que mierda fue lo que pasó que no daré un paso más sin saber qué es lo que sucede porque estás más loca de lo normal. –_

_-Eric, ya te dije tengo razones para estar totalmente segura que Stan sabe más de lo que debería, hay que ir a tu casa y_ _revisar los archivos lo más rápido posible, en eso debe haber alguna pista de eso._ –Tenía que decirle a Cartman cuando antes de lo sucedido hace un rato, ya que si bien había sido en parte algo cómico, también era grave.

_-Por tu cara puedo decir de que algo viste, está bien vámonos pero no vuelvas a hacerme correr._ –No nos dijimos nada más y caminamos el resto del camino, yo estando un poco tensa y él totalmente normal, bueno no tanto se le veía ligeramente angustiado pero por ratos volvía a estar como siempre.

Al llegar a su casa nos recibió su mamá, alegre de verme acompañando a su hijo e inclusive le parecía una sorpresa que me llevara a casa, debo de suponerlo, Eric casi nunca salía con chicas, a menos que fuera por trabajo pero jamás las llevaba a su casa, creo que la sorpresa de su mamá fue que por primera vez…

_-Calabacín, trajiste una chica al fin._ –Lianne nos sonrió tiernamente y me ofreció una galleta. –_Oh pero si es hermosa hijo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? _– ¿Saliendo? Oh seguro interpretó mal las cosas pero en parte era verdad creo.

_-Maaa, no salimos ella solo es…–_Cartman pensó por un momento y luego de haber estado en silencio continuó con su frase. –_No, no tienes razón si es mi novia, te la presento es Wendy Testaburger, bien ma, ahora nos iremos a mi cuarto y nos subes pollito Kentucky o nos avisas para cuando sea el almuerzo pero no interrumpas hasta entonces por favor. –_

_-Está bien calabacín pero si necesitan condones o algo me avisan. –_

_-¡Maa! _–Bueno, no todas las madres son normales, algunas son bien particulares Lianne Cartman era una de ellas, pese a eso me caía bien. Subimos al segundo piso y la primera habitación era el cuarto de Eric, al entrar me llevé una sorpresa enorme, no era como me lo había imaginado, parecía un cuarto de un niño, o sea las veces que visitaba a Stan su cuarto era totalmente diferente a como cuando era niño pero el de Cartman era algo infantil si se podría decir, sus juguetes aún estaban pero ordenados, un grupo de peluches a un costado, un par de posters de Mel Gibson en las paredes, una computadora en un escritorio con una lámpara…todo era muy único a su manera. –_No te atrevas a decir que estuviste aquí ¿entendido Testaburger? –_

_-Entendido y claro señor Cartman ¿o debería decirte niño? _–Reí un poco tomando asiento en su cama mientras tomaba entre mis manos a un peluche de una rana. – _¿No que la rana Clyde estaba muerta? –_

_-Vuelve a decirme niño y te mato, en cuanto a la rana Clyde pues sí había muerto, pero este es su hijo rana Clyde Jr. y no digas una sola palabra de eso. –_

_-Me parece tierno que mantengas tu cuarto como cuando eras niño. – _¿Qué? Tengo una ligera predilección por los que aún mantienen su infancia intacta sinceramente.

_-¿Vinimos a discutir sobre mi cuarto o a averiguar qué es lo que contienen los escritos que conseguimos?_ –Cierto me había olvidado totalmente de aquello, era de suma importancia descubrir qué era lo que habíamos encontrado y relacionarlo con los sucesos de Stan y Kyle para salir de una vez de dudas.

_-Es verdad. –_

_-Mira, tú usa la laptop y yo usaré la computadora, leeré lo que hay y escribes lo que te parezca importante de lo que dice, luego de eso buscaremos el sentido a todo lo que está pasando._ –

_-Bien comencemos entonces. –_

Cartman colocó el usb que tenía en su computadora y abrió el documento que logramos sacar de Shelly, tenía más de 400 páginas, no lo podía creer era enorme y tardaríamos siglos en leer todo eso y solo teníamos aquella tarde para saber lo que había tras toda esa historia.

_-Mierda, esta chica tiene tiempo libre. _–No había palabras para describir la sorpresa que ambos nos llevamos al ver la inmensidad de escritos frente a nosotros.

_-Y que lo digas, ¿Qué se supone que hagamos? ¿Leer cada cosa? –_

_-Bueno, es eso o podemos revisar palabras claves en las primeras páginas, eso nos conducirá a una búsqueda más rápida a partir de la mitad o más adelante, estate atenta cualquier palabra que te suene a recurrente debes apuntarla porque agilizaría el proceso de búsqueda. –_

_-Vale Eric. –_

Comenzó a leer y el inicio fue totalmente extraño, era como si fuera un diario, narrado un suceso del día a dia en la casa Marsh, nada fuera de lo común en mi opinión, no había algo que tuviera que ver con las sospechas de Eric y mías sobre los fanfics y las conspiraciones, tan solo parecía el diario de una chica o más bien si lo pensabas bien, parecía que Stan contara sus vivencias pero aún asi no había señal de algo extraño, al acabar el primer capítulo no pasó nada y eso me dejó confundida a mí y a Cartman, pero la cosa no se quedó así, al comenzar el segundo capítulo las cosas seguían totalmente normales, a excepción de una cosa, que ahora el capítulo se centraba en Kyle narrándolo pero aún asi todo se veía normal, como si fuera tan solo su punto de vista de las cosas que sucedían, llegamos al capítulo 8 y aún asi parecía un diario del día a día, las cosas no cambiaban en nada pero de pronto Cartman dejó de leer y me miró por un momento.

_-Esto no nos lleva a nada. –_

_-¿Enserio? ¿Recién te das cuenta?_ –Dije sarcásticamente esperara a que lo notara.

_-No, no entiendo algo mira, la narración es totalmente diferente pese a ser capítulos narrados por Marsh y el judío, si fuera del mismo autor siquiera tendrían semejanza en la manera de describir sus puntos de vista pero pareciera que de alguna manera están muy diferentes. –_

_-¿Estás insinuando que la historia está escrita por 2 autores? –_

_-Sí, lo más probable es que asi sea pero debemos descartar al par de maricas, ellos no pueden ser. –_

_-¿Qué te hace creer que no son ninguno de ellos? –_

_-Mira._ –Me acerqué a la pantalla de la computadora y leí uno de los párrafos, no encontraba algo en ello. _–Si bien expresan su punto de vista es como si les faltara algo._ –No entendía bien lo que Eric me decía, pero él lucia muy convencido en su teoría. –_Veamos, ¿alguna vez no te ha pasado que te sucede algo y sientes que nadie te comprende?_ –Afirmé pero sin comprender el punto de eso_. –Bien es como si fuera el punto de vista de ellos pero narrado por alguien más, en el de Stan podríamos decir que es Shelly la que escribió aquello pero en el de Kyle ¿Quién sería quien lo escribiera? –_

_-Alguien de su entorno…–_

_-Exacto, al fin estás pensando hippie. –_

_-¿Pero quién? ¿Qué ganaría con ello?–_

_-Solo hay una persona que podría conocer los secretos de Kyle y narrar de tal manera, porque para ello hay que ser inteligente y demasiado. _–

_-¿S-Su hermano? ¿Ike? –_

_-Bingo. _– ¿Ike Broflovski también estaba involucrado? Diablos esto estaba cada vez más confuso y enredado ¿que tenía que ver él en eso? ¿Y porque escribir de la vida de su hermano? –_…aún no sabemos que ganaría con eso, pero debemos averiguarlo, la historia al parecer se centra en sus vida y como es su día a día pero como te dije…acá está. –_Al acercarme otra vez a leer vi algo que me impactó totalmente, el capítulo 25 de aquella historia narraba lo sucedido el martes pasado cuando a Stan y Kyle los había visto amarrados por las esposas, y no era solo eso, sino también se pudo ver que en el capítulo 27 hace una referencia a lo sucedido en casa de Stan cuando se le declaró a Kyle, y ni que hablar del capítulo 30…fue una total descripción del beso que había sucedido en la fiesta de Butters_. –Parece que no nos equivocábamos, acá está escrito todos los acontecimientos sobre ellos 2 y en la fecha de creación del documento indica que fue hecho hace 5 meses atrás, a menos que esté loco…todo indica que sabían el futuro ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo Shelly y Ike sabían que eso iría a suceder? –_

_-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer entonces? –_

_-Hay que ir a averiguar e interrogarlo al niño. _–Él tenía razón, debíamos saber el porqué de su involucración del canadiense en este problema, y cuando antes porque enserio estaba muy raro.

_-Aún quedan muchos capítulos más en esa historia._ –Señalé viendo que en verdad quedaban unas 300 páginas más en el documento, deseaba leerlas, la intriga me mataba, recordé lo sucedido en casa de Stan cuando él dijo que si no cambiaba su actitud con Kyle eso llevaría a que el judío decida irse con Tucker, eso quería decir que Stan sí había leído el resto de la historia.

_-No hay que leerlos, no podemos jugar con el futuro, por más que quiera joder a Kyle. –_

_-Stan ya lo leyó, él trata de cambiar el futuro. –_

_-Mierda hay que encontrar a el enano de Broflovski cuando_ _antes, solo ese niño debe saber la manera de arreglar eso. –_

_-Rápido. –_

_-Calabacín, ya llegó el pollito Kentucky._ –Nos llamó Lianne tocando la puerta del cuarto, cerramos aquel documento de Word y guardamos la laptop.

_-…la misión tendrá que esperar, la comida es asunto serio también. _–Prefería no ponerme a discutir sobre aquel asunto, mejor era además comer algo antes de ir otra vez a casa de los Broflovski para cuestionarle a Ike sobre su participación en este enredo.

_-Está bien, tenía hambre de todos modos. –_

Bajamos a la sala y el almuerzo estaba servido, no soy de comer comida chatarra realmente pero por una vez no me mataría, nos pusimos a comer en silencio sin decir nada, hasta que decidí romper el hielo porque me tensaba un poco estar ahí, pero al comenzar aquella charla no me había dado cuenta en el problema que me metí, Lianne nos comenzó a hablar sobre que quería algún dia ser abuela de un hermoso par de gemelos y que también esperaba que su lindo hijito se casara con una chica inteligente y culta como lo era yo, agradecía el cumplido pero me perturbó el hecho de imaginarme casada y con una familia y más con Cartman…sería imposible, y la cosa no acabó ahí, al terminar de almorzar se supone que debíamos irnos de frente a casa de Kyle pero otra vez fuimos retenidos por Lianne que me sentó en el sofá y comenzó a mostrarme fotos de Eric cuando era un bebé e inclusive cuando era niño, sinceramente se veía muy tierno pero eso no le agradó a Cartman, casi podía imaginarme que me mataba con la mirada al pasar una hora logramos escapar de aquel ataque materno.

_-Tu mamá es muy linda. –_

_-A veces me estresa, no tenía por qué ponerse a charlar contigo. –_

_-Todas las madres hacen eso de humillar a sus hijos con el álbum de fotos, no es novedad realmente, además acuérdate que finjo ser tu novia. –_

_-Cállate, vámonos a casa de los judíos. –_

_-Ay que delicadito me saliste. _–Reí con sarcasmo y golpeándole un poco el hombro en señal de juego, él rió también y continuamos nuestro camino a lo que sería un interrogatorio al menor de los Broflovski, esperaba que Kyle no estuviera en casa sino sería más complicado averiguar lo de su colaboración en el fanfic de Shelly.

* * *

Al llegar a nuestro destino estuvimos un rato fuera de aquel hogar, yo pensaba en qué llegaríamos a preguntarle al pequeño y como lo haríamos salir de su casa, pero parece ser que estuve tan concentrada en eso que de un momento a otro a mi costado vi a Cartman llevando en sus hombros a Ike y diciéndome que lo siguiera.

_-¡Cartman baja al niño en este instante!_ –Grité un poco asustada viendo como el canadiense pateaba y chillaba para que lo soltaran.

_-Está muy grande para quejarse, además debemos sacarle información. –_

_-Tiene 10 años por dios, ¿acaso no sabes cómo tratar a los pequeños?_ –Jalé a Ike y al bajarlo me abrazó y lucía feliz.

_-Hippie, el "niño" tan inocente que proteges, ya se acostó con su profesora cuando tenía 3 años, no creo que deba ser un santo sinceramente._ –Tenía razón, aunque exceptuando su pequeña y apasionada relación cuando era más joven, Ike parecía ser un niño totalmente normal.

_-Mira, si lo tratamos bien seguro nos dirá más rápido la información que queremos._ –Susurré a Cartman, alejando un poco al pequeño azabache para que no escuchara.

_-¿Policía bueno y policía malo? Me agrada la idea Testaburger, yo seré el malo entonces. –_

_-¿Oye culón puedes dejarte de rodeos y decirme que sucede? ¿Para que el secuestro? _–El niño miró algo desconfiado a Cartman mientras seguía abrazado a mí.

_-Bueno…se parece a su hermano en lo de burlarse de ti. –_

_-Exacto muñeca._ –Me guiñó el ojo y sonreía pícaramente, supongo que no es tan inocente como creía…

_-Carajo, maldita rata judía. –_

_-Al grano gordo._ –Cartman se le fue la paciencia y se lanzó a Ike comenzando a ahorcarlo gritándole que era un pequeño demonio… ¿Dónde había visto una escena así? Ah cierto, los Simpsons ya lo hicieron, suspiré separándolos a ambos y volviendo a retomar la caminata mientras ellos se mataban con las miradas.

Los 3 paramos de caminar por un momento, habíamos terminado llegando al parque donde los pequeños solían jugar, al sentarnos en las bancas procuramos realizar este interrogatorio lo más sencillo.

_-Ike, necesitamos hacerte algunas preguntas ¿podrías contestarnos con la verdad? –_Si algo he aprendido de mis pocos meses siendo niñera de algunos de los hijos de mis vecinos es que debes tratarlos bien si quieres que contesten fácilmente.

_-Depende de qué clase de preguntas sean linda. –_Aunque Ike es un niño…muy particular sinceramente.

_-¿Qué tienes que ver con Shelly Marsh? Sabemos que tú y ella han escrito una historia donde predicen cosas que pasarán, habla enano si no quieres tener problemas. –_

_-Oye, oye háblame bien panzón…_–El pequeño se puso algo nervioso, supe entonces que algo ocultaba. _–No sé de qué hablas. –_

_-¿Quieres que refresque tu memoria? –_ ¿En qué momento había impreso Eric algunas hojas de la historia? No lo sé, vi que le lanzó aquellas páginas dejándolo más confundido. _–Habla, ¿Cómo es que sabían que iría a pasar todo eso? –_

_-…_–Ike comenzó a revisar las hojas y temblando un poco nos volvió a mirar a ambos. _–Yo…oh por Dios gordo eres un imbécil_ –Y de un momento a otro empezó a reír…pero luego volvió a su semblante serio y algo preocupado. _–Parece que debo una explicación a eso…será algo largo pero merecen saberlo. –_

_-Comienza. –_

_-¿Saben lo que es tener un hermano que vive todo el día maldiciendo a su mejor amigo porque no le hace caso y al mismo tiempo tener una enamorada que anda totalmente metida en el yaoi?, bueno la historia comienza…hace seis o siete meses Ruby había ido a mi casa, estábamos haciendo un trabajo y al irse ella dejó la computadora encendida y con una página web abierta, ¿su nombre? Fanfiction, debo admitir que estaba a punto de cerrar la página cuando vi algo interesante, la sección de South Park, revisando entre las historias hallé cosas muy interesantes sobre mi hermano, cosas que jamás habían sucedido pero que eran creadas por personas que al parecer eran fans, al darme cuenta ya estaba leyendo eso, y hubo una historia que más me gustó entre todas, no especificaré de que trataba pero les diré que me agradó tanto ese fanfic que me creé mi propia cuenta para comentarla, pasó el tiempo y la autora y yo nos comenzamos a llevar bien, no había manera de describir mi sorpresa al descubrir que aquella autora no era más y nada menos que la hermana de Stan, al principio no me lo creí pero luego de un Skype y un breve encuentro me confirmó aquello, ella me convenció que tenía manera para escritor y al poco tiempo trabajamos en un proyecto conjunto, una historia que se supone que revolucionaría la página…todo andaba bien pero algo salió mal._–Ike suspiró por un momento y tomó aire para continuar con aquel largo relato._ –Shelly y yo habíamos quedado después de clases para continuar con el proyecto, nadie debía saber de eso, inclusive Ruby no tiene ni idea que yo escribo asi que es mejor que ni le digan, bueno volviendo al tema…aquella tarde Shelly y yo fuimos a la sala de cómputo sin que nadie nos viera y empezamos a escribir, todo andaba bien e íbamos ya por el capítulo 35, guardamos el documento en el USB y nos fuimos, pero cometimos la estupidez de dejar una copia abierta del Word, no nos dimos cuenta de eso, ni nos acordamos hasta que cuando estábamos en la puerta de salida lo recordé, corrí lo más rápido que pude al salón de cómputo para cerrar eso pero al llegar alguien lo leía, eran los chicos góticos, sí suena raro eso pero lo leían ellos, al principio no me preocupó mucho eso, esperaba tan solo que me dijeran que era un conformista o algo asi pero… cuando me di cuenta me dijeron algo extraño a mí, que siguiera escribiendo y que al terminar se lo mostrara, no veía nada malo en aquello, una vez acabada la historia les di la copia de la historia, todo andaba normal aunque no fue por mucho, al día siguiente sucedió lo inexplicable, las cosas escritas se volvieron realidad, exactamente como en el fic, sé que suena raro pero así paso, no le tomé mucha importancia a eso pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo más y más cosas que estaban en la historia sucedían, no las veía pero Kyle me las contaba y me perturbó eso, no le hallaba un sentido…una tarde al salir tarde de clase caminaba por el patio donde suelen estar los góticos, los vi hablando otra vez sobre sus rituales, no era una sorpresa aquello pero al escuchar bien, descubrí algo…estaban usando la historia para cumplir sus propósitos, las cosas se salieron de control, de lo poco que logre escuchar era de que usarían aquello para acabar con todos. –_

_-¿Nos estás jodiendo? Porque si es asi déjame ponerme lindo para que me jodas niño. _–Mientras Eric lo miraba totalmente absorto a Ike, yo estaba en shock por eso, eso no podía ser posible ¿o sí? Es una tontería pensar que el futuro del mundo estaba en manos de los góticos por culpa de Ike que dejó abierto un Word, comencé a reír fingiendo estar bien.

_-No es mentira, enserio pasó eso…sino me creen allá ustedes pero eso sucedió, de alguna manera ellos usarán los fanfics para destruir al mundo como lo conocemos, no tengo ni idea que usan para hacer eso realidad pero les juro que no miento. –_Los ojos de Ike mostraban sinceridad, pero aún asi no podía creerme eso, eso era tan ¿ilógico?

_-¿Quieres decir que si no detenemos a los góticos será el fin del mundo? ¿Cómo acabó tu historia? _–Cartman comenzó a reírse algo nervioso, la manera en como lo decía el niño era lo que más nos preocupaba de eso porque parecía decir la verdad.

_-¿Cómo consiguieron ustedes una copia? Solo Shelly tiene la historia además de mí y los góticos. –_

_-Eso no te interesa, solo dinos como acaba la jodida historia._ –Gritó Eric alterándose mientras yo no decía nada, ¿Qué iría a decir? Esto superaba los límites de rarezas que suceden acá en South Park.

_-Bueno el final es complejo, si bien todos están con quien querían, comienza el final de los tiempos, aquello que algunos llaman el apocalipsis o fin del mundo… –_

_-¡Que mierda tienes en la cabeza niño, nos condenaste a todos! ¡¿Por qué carajos el mundo depende de la historia que escribieron un niño canadiense de 10 años y una histérica adolescente de 19?!_ –Mientras Cartman samaqueaba a Ike, yo seguía buscando la lógica a esto, de ser cierto debíamos parar a esos góticos de que hicieran una estupidez pero…algo no entendía y debía preguntar.

_-Ike, ¿en tu historia Stan muere y Kyle baila en su tumba? _–Los 2 chicos dejaron de pelear por un momento y me miraron algo incrédulos por mi pregunta. _–Solo responde. –_

_-No, en ningún momento llega a pasar eso, Kyle y Stan llegan a estar juntos pese a varios problemas, al igual que tú y…–_Impulsivamente me tapé los oídos y empecé a gritar y correr en círculos, estaba totalmente alterada eso quería decir solo una cosa, Stan jamás había leído el fanfic de Shelly, lo más probable es que mientras él estaba en internet descubriera Fanfiction por accidente y leyera algún otro fic que dijera que si no cambiaba a Kyle y a él les iría mal, había sido todo un accidente, el hecho de que Stan tenía el diario de Shelly no significaba que sabía del fanfic que ella había escrito, sino que como todo hermano, era un chismoso y quería saber qué hacía su hermana, solo había sido una coincidencia al igual del hecho de que Cartman y yo descubriéramos el problema por el que pasaba Ike, ¡por todos los cielos ahora tenía que salvar al mundo! Eso era lo que Damien me advirtió, no debí levantarme este día, debí seguir durmiendo, no debí haber ido a casa de Bebe hace unos días para el trabajo, no debí ver yaoi… ¡oh dios mío!

_-¿Wendy que sucede?_ –Me preguntaba algo preocupado Eric supongo que por mi reacción de hace unos instantes.

_-A ver veamos, me dejé guiar por una corazonada que tenías, allanamos casa ajena, malinterpreté lo que Stan había hecho, y ahora debo salvar al mundo…no, no sucede nada._ –Creo que mi cordura estaba a punto de estallar.

_-¿Eso quiere decir que…? –_

_-¡Carajo Cartman! Por dejarme guiarme por ti, me metí en un grave problema ¿y sabes que es lo peor? Es que es un puto accidente, Stan jamás leyó el fic de Shelly, él obviamente había visto algo más que lo hizo ponerse paranoico con Kyle eso era lo que pasaba, él no sabía el futuro, cuando Kyle me dijo que Stan había leído algo de Shelly seguro se refería a que en su diario habían muchas referencias a cómo es que debía declararse ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? –_Enserio a veces podía ser muy idiota, cuando estuvimos en casa de Stan leyendo el diario, en una de las páginas había una lista donde Shelly había puesto las maneras de cómo una persona debe declararse a otra, no había tomado en cuenta aquello hasta ahorita que todo empezaba a cobrar sentido, pasé por alto aquel detalle de la lista por estar muy ensimismada creyendo que Stan ocultaba algo más.

_-Calmate hippie. –_Eric me tocó el hombro buscando que me tranquilizara pero solo logré agarrarlo de la mano y lanzarlo contra algo mientras Ike veía todo asustado desde el banco donde seguía sentado.

_-¡Carajo que no me digas que me calme! ¡Jamás le digas a una mujer que_ _se calme cuando está alterada! ¡No funciona! –_Aunque tratara de calmarme me era imposible, mi furia se había desatado y estaba encabronada.

_-¡Maldita puta! Veamos, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que cometí un error y lo debería admitir? ¿Qué debí averiguar mejor lo de Shelly? _–Con algo de dificultad Cartman se paró del piso luego de que lo lanzara y se me acercó, pero tan solo sentía ganas de pegarle.

_-¡No sé porque te creí! Siempre has sido un bastardo hijo de puta que solo causa problemas. –_

_-Es en parte tu culpa también ¿Por algo me creíste no? –_

_-Es porque… ¡porque si! De alguna manera me creí que realmente había una conspiración pero no de tal magnitud como ésta señor dueño de fanfiction, debiste darte cuenta de eso. –_

_-Varios escribían sobre eso, tengo derecho a sospechar de ellos y ya había rastreado a Shelly, en sus escritos mayormente hacía referencias a las vidas de algunos. –_

_-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Es absurdo! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan_ _idiota?! –_

_-Tú me creíste eso te hace también una idiota a ti. –_

_-¿Cómo me dijiste?_ –Agarrándolo del cuello de su chaqueta lo acerqué a mí, deseaba tanto pegarle pero aguanté.

_-Chicos, miren cálmense los 2. –_Ike no decía nada pero supongo que lo asustamos al seguir con aquella discusión, pese a ello no hicimos nada para parar.

_-Cállate Ike._ –Por cosas del momento o la tensión hablamos al mismo tiempo, el canadiense reía ante eso y más me amargaba.

_-¿Por qué te tomaste la molestia de hacerme caso? Eso quiere decir que lo hiciste por mí._ –Eric reía con burla sin ninguna pisca de miedo o siquiera de intimidarse, hace años cuando le iba a pegar él se asustaba un poco y lo demostró comiéndose sus calzoncillos pero ahora se veía seguro.

_-Mira idiota, si te ayudé fue para hacer feliz a Stanley con Kyle ¿entendido? Nada más. _–Era una lucha de miradas e intentos de argumentos sobre lo sucedido.

_-Testaburger jamás admitirás que caíste igual que yo, deja de ser una orgullosa y admite algunas cosas. –_

_-Ya no importa, además si caí o no ese no es el asunto, sino de que me embaucaste y encima ahora realmente sí había un problema que debemos solucionar…deberíamos ir a las autoridades y reportar este incidente, ¿Cómo es posible que me metiera en un futuro problema con la justicia? Eso afectará mi expediente académico y no podré ir a la universi…–_

_-Cállense que llevan demasiada tensión acumulada..._ –Hay momentos en la vida que suceden cosas que son coincidencias, el hecho de que yo me metiera en este lio debía ser una de esas, el hecho que Cartman sospechara de Shelly y los fanfics también debía serlo, y que Eric y yo descubriéramos este asunto de los góticos era una enorme casualidad de la cual supongo que debíamos de hacernos cargo aunque no quisiéramos, ese día descubrí el poder de las coincidencias.

Estar en aquel momento, en el parque, discutiendo con Cartman y Ike irritándose por nuestra pelea solo provocó una perturbadora coincidencia como muchas de las que habían sucedido aquellos días.

Porque en ese instante sabía algo, la primera era que Kyle Broflovski se quedaría sin hermano por empujarme y la segunda…

Que era la segunda vez que besaba a Cartman y fue totalmente diferente a como cuando lo hice de niña.

* * *

**Candy, candy fanservice everywhere :v**

**Que rayos hago con mi vida (? lo sé otro capítulo que está demasiado extraño y no sé según yo es el capítulo que se conecta al anterior y también es de relleno, ya les juro que el próximo estará muchisimo mejor, verán más fanservice de todo lo prometo enserio, la historia tiene para varios capítulos más descuiden xD**

**Lo sé algunos se preguntarán ¿porque los chicos góticos? y la respuesta es...porque si xD luego ya pondré cual es su objetivo y como logran hacer todo ese plan del que Ike hablaba, hasta entonces los dejaré en duda :3 **

**Por otro lado esta semana subo un nuevo fic, espero que les agrade ñ.ñ sería un nuevo long-fic, en si tengo demasiadas ideas y debo organizarme para escribirlas y subirlas todas y no morir en el intento D: **

**Bueeeeno ya ni se que más decir, solo que agradezco mucho a todos por dejarme un review en la historia :'D me animan a seguir escribiendo enserio los amo por eso TTwTT, lamento no contestar pero como he dicho en anteriores capítulos soy muy distraída y también no tengo mucho tiempo D: **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio de esta historia muy extraña que gana su corazón cada capítulo (? XD **

**No se olviden dejar su review :'3 **


	7. Cruzando la línea

**Sí es el momento donde quieren pegarle a la autora por demorarse e.e, la verdad es que tenía el capítulo casi terminado desde el miércoles pero no me venía inspiración para el final asi que hice lo más random que se me pudo ocurrir D: **

**Espero que les guste al igual que los otros owo, nos vemos al final del capitulo**

**South Park no me pertenece sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone ewe**

* * *

**_Capítulo 7: Cruzando la línea _**

Detestaba los lunes, como toda persona normal.

No por ser estudiosa iba a gustarme realmente y mucho menos luego de la tarde extraña que pasé ayer, no quería ir al colegio hoy…no quería llegar y saber que el idiota de Cartman estaría ahí para joderme el día y burlarse por lo sucedido, ¿Por qué diablos a Ike Broflovski se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que para callar a 2 personas debes hacer que se besen contra su voluntad? Eso es un cliché de las series de comedia romántica, pero volviendo al punto. No había dormido bien anoche pensando en lo sucedido, me dio cólera no poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel incidente ¿saben lo que es soñar con Eric Cartman? Es un horror creo, son esos típicos y cursis sueños que toda adolescente tiene solo que protagonizados por una bola de grasa (que pensándolo bien ya no se veía tan mal pero aún asi) y tú, lo cual era perturbador por donde lo mirabas. Dios, lo conocía a Cartman sí que era un bastardo cuando quería molestar, lo sé por todos estos años con él en el mismo salón, con las mismas clases y por eso no quería verlo, mucho menos por haber salido huyendo sin decir una sola palabra, solo escuché sus gritos de _"oye hippie vuelve_", ¿quería decir algo? Tal vez, puede que sí por sus 14 llamadas y 3 mensajes que no leí ni contesté.

Ese sería un lunes muy largo.

Me levanté en la mañana deseando estar enferma de algo pero nada, mi mamá notó instantáneamente que fingía mi dolor de estómago y aun asi me mandó a clases, ahora me encontraba caminando rumbo a la cárcel diaria sabiendo que al entrar viviría un dia realmente horroroso hoy sería uno de los peores días que viví en secundaria ¿estaba exagerando? Posiblemente.

Aprovechando el hecho de que me faltaba un buen recorrido para llegar decidí distraer mi mente del asunto del culón y concentrarme en algo más importante, el caso de los fanfics.

¿Cómo era que me había metido en aquel embrollo? Los góticos tenían el maldito poder de poder hacer realidad los fanfics y no tenía ni idea de cómo habían logrado aquello, tendría que espiarlos para saber un poco del asunto, preguntarle más detalles al canadiense sobre eso y me moría de ganas de decirle: _"Oye si tú lo creaste, ¿Por qué no sencillamente eliminas el fic y listo? No más problemas sobre el fin del mundo ni nada de eso."_ pero supuse que me vendría con alguna excusa, aunque pensándolo bien no era tan mala pregunta después de todo, sabía que tenía que buscarlo a Ike para preguntarle las cosas que no terminamos de aclarar ayer por la tarde, eso ayudaría mucho para resolver el problema, pero solo una parte, había mucho por delante y debería de actuar con total madurez y encima recurrir a la ayuda de ese idiota de Eric porque originalmente fue él quien me metió en todo este asunto.

_-Y eso es solo el comienzo… –_Suspiré desanimada viendo que estaba por llegar al colegio, era algo temprano pero sí que sería un dia de locos. –_Soy Wendy Testaburger, no me dejo vencer por un estúpido incidente que tuve, debo salir adelante e ir con una sonrisa y superar mis adversidades, sí se puede, sí se puede._ –Pensé eso bien en mi breve momento de lucidez donde el jodido panzón no aparecía en mis pensamientos, y llegué a una conclusión, que cuando tenga una oportunidad, cogeré mis maletas y me iré lo más lejos posible de este pueblo en el que solo suceden cosas extrañas, creo que ya lo había dicho varias veces pero lo repito. South Park no es normal.

* * *

Atravesé la puerta de mi salón y todo andaba normal, algunos los chicos corriendo de un lado para otro, mientras otros hacían sus tareas a último momento; las chicas fangirleando y otras hablando por teléfono, un día típico de clases, que no sería como otros y lo presentía lo cual me irritaba mucho, procuré no decir nada para pasar inadvertida por un rato, era lo más conveniente por ahora.

_-¡Hey Wendy! ¿Vaya fiesta verdad?–_ Volteé y a mi costado estaba Bebe ¿Cuándo había llegado ella?, pero era perfecto porque justo necesitaba de mi mejor amiga para aconsejarme sobre los problemas que tenía encima de mí, gordos y nazis problemas, ¿debería contarle la verdad? No quería ponerla en peligro, si es que lo había y tampoco quería que ella creyera que estoy loca (independientemente que también es de las que cree que mantengo una relación con Cartman), era un embrollo total y necesitaba de su ayuda sinceramente, a la mierda todo con lo que le encubrí a Eric, le iba a decir a Bebe pero como el destino es una maldita puta conmigo cuando lo desea, para mi mala suerte ingresó mi terror.

_-Necesitamos hablar. –_Varios miraron nuestra escena absortos y con alguna que otra risita, tenía ganas de partirles la cara.

_-¿Qué quieres Cartman?_ –Respondí secamente tratando de sonar lo más seria que podía pero interiormente me moría por ahorcarlo en ese instante, viva la fuerza de voluntad.

_-Es sobre ayer. –_

_-¿Que habrán hecho? –_A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz burlona del anticristo que reía por la situación actual, ¿es normal estar tan enojada con todos? Digo, en Damien siempre es común escuchar ese tipo de comentarios de doble sentido pero por alguna razón me sentía enojada con todo el mundo, tal vez era estrés.

_-Algo que el francesito y tú no harán hasta que se le quite lo mojigato y tu padre los deje de interrumpir cuando estén a punto de hacerlo._ –Todos en la clase comenzaron a reír a carcajadas por aquello y sí fue golpe bajo a Thorn para ser sincera, pero por otro lado maldita sea sonaba como si hubiera tenido relaciones con ese idiota panzón.

_-¿Wendy acaso tú y Cartman han…? _–Perfecto lo que necesitaba, ahora Stan creía que había hecho eso, era justo lo que me faltaba, por su cara de horror se nota que enserio lo creyó.

_-¿Enserio Wen? _–Y Bebe era otra de las que se cree todo muy inocentemente (solo para algunas cosas, para otras ahí es más suspicaz para ser sincera)

_-¡Carajo que no! _–Grité alterada y todos reían, me senté para calmarme un poco, era solo un malentendido, solo eso, un tonto malentendido.

_-Chicos siéntense, luego hablamos sobre la vida sexual de Cartman_ _y Wendy._ –Maldito marica reprimido de Garrison… como si no fuera ya suficiente la tortura por la que paso ahorita. –_Sé que a la mayoría le sorprende que Cartman fuera de los pocos chicos heterosexuales de la clase… _–Otra vez comenzaron las risas, y debo admitir también me incluí en ese grupo que reía porque era verdad, acá casi todos los chicos de la clase eran gays, casi de ellos se salvaba y era tan raro.

* * *

Dicho y hecho todos nos pusimos a empezar las clases ignorando el raro suceso de hace unos momentos, me sentía tan rabiosa y enojada, no quería que se pensara mal de mí pese a que era tan solo una broma, ¿Por qué a mí? Creo que era la única a la que sucedían ese tipo de cosas, o sea no es normal que un día estés haciendo un trabajo en casa de una amiga, te enteres que tu novio es gay, y que después tengas que fingir ser novia de un gordo neo-nazi que es creador de una página web donde la gente escribe sobre de la vida de todos y para empeorarla finalmente tienes que salvar el mundo de unos góticos que quieren destruir al planeta, todo porque un niño canadiense y una adolescente histérica escribieron una historia que provocó aquello…

_-Wen, ¿estás bien? –_

_-Si Bebe, claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?_ –Dije sarcásticamente garabateando mi cuaderno para quitarme la tensión que sentía, además en cualquier momento yo iría a estallar y no quería desquitarme con mi amiga, pero mi histeria a veces superaba mi capacidad de razonar_. –Mira, no me siento ahorita con ganas de hablar ¿entendido?, mejor conversemos en el refrigerio. –_Volví a mirar mis apuntes, tenía que centrarme en mis estudios por un momento.

Pasada las primeras 2 horas ya me sentía mejor, lo suficiente como para poder mandar a la mierda a Cartman cuando tratara de hablarme y para interrogar algunas cosas a Ike sobre el asunto, aunque no estaba segura del todo, daba igual, no es como si me hubiera acostumbrado a mis largas charlas con ese idiota de Eric, ¿no? Tocó la campana de receso y todos salieron corriendo al comedor mientras y yo guardaba mis cosas, entonces automáticamente apareció frente a mí.

_-Maldita sea Testaburger. Solo quiero hablar contigo, deja de tratar de evitarme carajo. –_

_-No te evito ¿entendido? Además solo prefiero que acabemos cuando antes el embrollo en el que nos metimos para volver a la normalidad todo, y cada uno se vaya por su lado, no es nada del otro mundo y es lo mejor para ambos panzón, no me toleras y yo no te tolero. –_

_-¿Es por lo de ayer? Por dios deja de ser una inmadura y compórtate como la puta que siempre sobrepone sus ideales a los incidentes que pueda pasar, si te hace sentir mejor no sentí nada y espero que tú tampoco._ –Algo en mi me hizo sentir mal cuando me dijo aquello.

_-Tú no lo entiendes. –_

_-Mira, ya hagamos las cosas como quieres, terminemos esto en lo que te metí y luego volvamos a lo de siempre, tu siendo una jodida hippie comunista y yo como el guapo y encantador creador de fanfiction. –_No pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante eso y sonreír, pese a estar amarga él sabía cómo sacarme una sonrisa.

_-Si está bien, trato hecho. –_Le extendí la mano en señal de paz y todo andaba más calmado, por ahora.

_-Así está mejor, ahora vamos a buscar al maldito mocoso canadiense que hay que sacarle la información que no pudimos ayer porque se escapó. –_

_-¿Se escapó? –_

_-Claro que sí, pero de hoy no se salva de contarnos con detalle todo. –_

_-Lo mataré cuando lo vea._ –Susurré pero Eric me escuchó.

_-Esa es la hippie que conozco. –_

_-Culo gordo. –_

_-Puta. –_

_-Gilipollas. –_

_-Miley Cyrus. –_

_-¿Cómo te atreves? –_Grité enojada ante lo último.

_-Era broma…no te exasperes, ahora vámonos que no queda mucho tiempo para que acabe el receso. _–Él tenía razón, quedaban 15 minutos y debíamos actuar con rapidez, salimos del salón y fuimos a buscarlo al patio de los de primaria era una suerte de que construyeran la secundaria al lado, así ahorrábamos tiempo.

* * *

Al estar cerca de ahí, varios recuerdos vinieron a mí, viejos tiempos de primaria cuando las cosas eran totalmente diferentes; Stan y sus vómitos, la pelea de Tweek vs Craig, Butters y su compañía de besos, Damien quemando todos los juegos, yo sacándole la mierda Cartman…oh que buenos tiempos, ahora una nueva generación de niños estaba ahí sin saber que raras pero geniales aventuras pasamos algunos, pero no importaba.

_-¿Oye vas a entrar o te quedarás ahí parada? –_Reaccioné y lo vi a él mirándome mientras reía.

_-Vamos a buscar al niño. _–Afirmé seriamente y lo jalé para que entráramos al patio, niños jugando y corriendo de un lado para otro así sería difícil de encontrar a Ike, aunque si lo pensaba bien parecía un pequeño Kenny en algunos aspectos, entonces si mis instintos no fallaban debería de estar…

_-Hey muñeca ¿Qué tal? –_

_-¿No que Ruby era tu novia?_ –Pregunté viendo al pequeño canadiense hablando con una niña que estaba en los columpios, al verme se fue y nos quedamos solos.

_-Nunca dije que era un buen novio…–_Respondía despreocupado. – _¿A qué vienen tortolos? –_

_-No te hagas el chistosito con nosotros, tienes que respondernos algunas cosas rata judía._ –Intervenía Cartman acercándose a Ike, tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo a otro lado, yo solo los seguía por atrás sin decir nada, supuse que esto sería la segunda parte de nuestro interrogatorio.

Algunos niños miraron con extrañeza la escena pero no hicieron nada para evitarlo asi que seguíamos caminando sin preocupación hasta llegar a la entrada del patio donde inicialmente estábamos, aún quedaban 10 minutos por suerte, Eric aprovechó eso para colgar al canadiense a un palo que había cerca.

_-Wendy dile al gordo que me baje._ –Me observó con miedo haciendo una tierna imitación del gato con botas de aquella película de Shrek.

_-Lo lamento querido, tenemos asuntos que resolver y necesitamos de ti._ –Yo solo le sonreí, no me iba a dejar doblegar tan fácilmente con el niño, ya estábamos metidos en todo este asunto y él quiera o no debería de ayudarnos si es que quería resolver todo.

_-Está bien…–_Suspiró con pesar. – _¿Qué quieren saber? Ayer les dije lo que sabía. –_

_-Tú lo has judío, lo que sabías pero no dijiste todo. –_

_-No les estoy ocultando nada, solo que…–_

_-¿Qué?_ –Pregunté, quería ya ir al punto de una vez este asunto se extendía mucho, lo mejor era actuar con rapidez y precisión, y mi compañero pensaba lo mismo que yo solo que a su manera.

_-Habla idiota, no tenemos mucho tiempo. –_Cartman se exasperaba muy rápido.

_-Miren, no puedo hacer nada y los últimos 2 meses he tratado de averiguar algo más pero no lo logro, Firkle no me quiere decir nada y cada vez que me le acerco solo me dice que soy un conformista, asi que la historia que escribí tomará su curso y no hay manera de detenerlo. Y si me van a preguntar ¿oye porque no sencillamente eliminas la historia? Les diré que asi no funciona la cosa, ellos también tienen la misma historia que yo, solo que al parecer usan algo para hacerla realidad ¿entendido? Sospecho, que puede ser una máquina o algo así, no estoy seguro pero puede ser. –_

_-Firkle, el otro niño del que nos hablas ¿es uno de los góticos verdad? ¿Cuál es tu relación con él?_ –Pregunté intrigada, Ike no podría sacarle información a él, pero yo y Cartman si podríamos persuadirlo.

_-Vamos en la misma clase, hemos hablado unas cuantas veces y es algo interesante a diferencia de sus otros compañeros góticos._ –El azabache sonreía sutilmente al decir eso. Tocó el timbre de final de receso, por suerte ya sabíamos todo lo que necesitábamos, aunque no sirvió de mucho para ser sincera pero era mejor que nada. _– ¿Ya pueden bajarme? Tengo clases. –_

_-Entonces estamos como al inicio, sin nada y tenemos que descubrir qué hacer para arruinar su plan de destruir al mundo. Esto es una mierda._ – Era verdad lo que decía, estábamos en la nada y sin saber qué camino tomar para resolver el problema, solo nos quedaba resolverlo a nuestra manera.

_-Dímelo a mí hippie, solo nos queda buscar algo para saber que hacen esos jodidos emotivos. –_

_-¿Oigan me pueden bajar?_ –Me acordé que teníamos clases y era mejor llegar rápido, asi que Eric y yo nos fuimos rápido, mientras Ike preguntaba algo asustado, preferimos dejarlo un rato ahí, no es por ser malas personas sino para… ¿a quién engaño? El niño nos trajo muchos problemas.

Arribamos al salón ligeramente tarde, la profesora ya había llegado pero no hizo ademán de estar enojada asi que fuimos a sentarnos luego de unos cuantos silbidos y risas de algunos del salón, por lo menos las cosas andaban ya más calmadas que en las primeras horas cosa que era bueno no tenía que lidiar con mi tensión ni estrés, no al menos hasta que…

_-Kyle, háblame._ –Sí esa voz me era conocida. –_Vamos, eres mi "Súper Mejor Amigo" no puedes evitarme el resto de tu vida, te juro que no volveré a hacer lo mismo que hice ayer._ –Stan, típico de él, cree que rogando le harán caso pero eso no funciona, no funcionaba conmigo y mucho menos funcionará con Kyle Broflovski que puede llegar a ser mil veces más testarudo que yo.

_-¿Qué hiciste marica?_ –Preguntó Cartman que estaba sentado al costado de ellos, por su parte Kyle estaba totalmente concentrado en un libro ya que al no estar haciendo clases podíamos hacer lo que queríamos.

_-No te metas culón._ –Fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo antes de volver a su lectura ignorando al azabache que estaba rogándole su atención desesperadamente.

_-Maldito judío, ¿pero ya enserio que sucedió idiotas? _–Acaba de acordarme que no le conté a Eric lo que sucedió cuando estuvo encerrado en el armario en casa de Stan, debería de contarle pero ahorita no era el lugar ni el momento.

_-Kyle me odia._ –Stanley suspiró pegándose la cabeza contra su mesa varias veces, y es que por mi parte yo estaba de acuerdo con la opinión de Broflovski ante esto, ayer sinceramente las cosas se salieron de control y más con la estupidez que había cometido Stan de decir lo que dijo.

_-Oh como siempre Marsh, jodiendo tus oportunidades…_–Reía el gordo y estaba de acuerdo también con eso pero preferí no involucrarme, suficiente ya tenía con mis propios problemas aunque darle un empujoncito a ellos no sería muy grave.

_-Wendy, ¿ya estás más calmada?_ –Pero aquella ayuda debía esperar, Bebe se me acercó con su mesita juntándola con la mía para conversar al parecer. – _¿Podemos hablar?_ –

_-Perdón por no estar en el receso, y sí ya estoy más calmada descuida. _–Sonreí mientras le eché un último vistazo a la parejita de atrás, Kyle continuaba leyendo mientras Cartman fingía consolar a Stan (y por consolar me refiero a insultarlo y aprovechar en comerse su comida…)

_-Te noto algo extraña desde la noche después de la fiesta. ¿Pasó algo? –_

_-No, descuida solo que yo…–_Dudé por un momento si decirle la verdad del embrollo en el que estaba metida, pero era ahora o nunca, ella merecía saber lo que sucedía, solo esperaba que no fuera muy fuerte aquello y no me tomara por una loca que dice cosas sin sentido. _–Bebe, debo decirte algo. –_

_-Claro dímelo, sabes que no se lo diré a nadie. Puedes confiar en mí. –_

_-Es de suma importancia que no le comentes a nadie de lo que estoy a punto de decirte, porque podría comprometer todo por lo que he estado trabajando, enserio. –_

_-Wendy me estás asustando, dime de una vez ya que ha pasado. –_

-¿Tú sabes que estoy saliendo con Eric no? –Ella afirmó y continué explicando. –Bueno hay algo que debes saber tras eso, todo comenzó cuando estábamos en casa de Butters…–Y técnicamente ahí recién comencé mi relato, le conté cada detalle de lo sucedido, desde mi verdadera opinión sobre la revelación gay, hasta el actual grave incidente de Ike, los fanfics y los góticos, pude ver por su rostro que creía que inventaba algo pero me dejó continuar asi que no me preocupe mucho.

Al finalizar aquella extraña historia nos quedamos en un silencio muy incómodo, no sabía si ella creía que estaba loca o si realmente comprendía lo delicada de la situación.

_-¿Y bien? –_Pregunté nerviosa.

_-Sabes…debería decirte que estás loca._ –Tomó una pausa para pensar lo que iría a responder al parecer_. –Pero eres mi amiga, y si tienes este problema me alegra que recurrieras a mí, aunque está muy pero muy raro. –_

_-Bebe…sé que realmente que nada de esto tiene sentido, pero por ahora no necesito que te involucres. –_

_-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? Es peligroso, podría sucederte algo a ti. –_

_-No lo creo. –_

_-Pero Wendy, mira no te puedo detener pero si realmente necesitas mi ayuda en cualquier momento, tu solo llámame y yo iré para ayudarte con eso. –_

_-Claro que sí, no dudo de eso y me alegra que cuente contigo. _–Miré a mi costado para verificar si alguien había escuchado, y por suerte no había nadie, todos seguían en sus asuntos. _–Ay me quité un peso de encima, si no te lo contaba enserio iba a explotar. –_

_-Es verdad, pero eso no explica por qué finges ser novia de Cartman. –_

_-Bueno, es para pasar desapercibidos. –_

_-Mmm si eso lo sé pero… ¿Por qué aceptaste? ¿No era mejor solo fingir ser amigos o algo? –_

_-Puede que sí pero…–_

_-A mí se me hace que te estaba volviendo a gustar. _–Esta rubia empezó a reír pícaramente y yo me puse roja ante eso. No era verdad, pero me avergonzaba. – _¿Enserio? Por dios te pusiste rojita, que linda. –_

_-¡Claro que no! Solo…pues no lo pensé bien ¿ya? –_

_-Estás igual que de niña negándolo, la diferencia es que esta situación es totalmente diferente. –_

_-Bebe, por favor ¿no hablábamos de algo más importante como la conspiración de la que somos parte? –_

_-¿Perdón?, de la que tú y Cartman son parte._ –Será mi mejor amiga, pero sabe cómo estresarme a veces, por otro lado en eso sí tenía razón, ella no formaba parte.

_-Ay Bebe, eres muy molesta a veces. –_

_-Así me quieres, pero ya fuera de bromas ¿te atrae siquiera él? –_

_-Pues verás…–_Pensé por un momento, hay una delgada línea entre atraer, gustar, y enamorarse; la cual yo no quiero cruzar y mucho menos con Cartman por lo cual si me pongo a pensar, puede que me atraiga pero solo eso.

_-¿De qué hablan señoritas?_ –Y hablando del rey de Roma…

_-¿Panzón que haces acá? Vete a consolar a Stan de una vez. –_Le dije algo amarga por interrumpir mi momento privado donde analizaba las cosas que estaban sucediendo.

_-Bueno, venía a decirte que el marica emo se quedó dormido llorando. –_

_-¿Ajá y algo más? –_

_-Que…pues ya tengo una idea de qué hacer con lo que ya sabes._ –Pues era fácil saber que se refería al asunto de los fanfics, obviamente él no sabría que le había dicho a Bebe la verdad.

_-Ah ya, está bien lo hablamos en el receso. –_Traté de darle a entender que debía irse pero no, decidió jalar su silla y quedarse ahí, miré a mi amiga pidiéndole ayuda para que hiciera algo pero creo que no entendió bien.

_-Bueno tortolos mejor los dejo solos para que continúen con lo que quieren hablar. Yo debo terminar algunas tareas que no hice._ –Sonreía mientras se iba a conversar con otras chicas. Maldita sea ¿Por qué dejarme sola?

_-Lo conseguiste, ahuyentaste a Bebe._ –Dije algo molesta.

_-Perfecto entonces hablemos. –_

_-¿Qué es tan importante que no puedes esperarte un rato? Además lo que sea que hayas pensado no creo que podamos realizarlo ahorita, estamos en clases. –_

_-Sí pero aun asi, mejor planificarlo antes que salga algo mal. Según sabemos esos idiotas góticos deberían estar usando algo para hacerlo realidad, tan solo deberíamos seguirlos o hacer que alguien se infiltre, algo así como un espía._ – ¿Por qué siempre terminábamos en planes que consistían allanar recintos?

_-Oh que buena idea, ¿y porque no también disfrazamos a Ike de mujer para que trate de ligarse a ese tal Firkle para sacarle alguna información?_ –Le respondí con sarcasmo ante lo tonta que me parecía esa idea.

_-Eso solo es en caso de emergencia. –_

_-Cartman…estaba bromeando. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Mira, debemos encontrar la manera más sencilla de…–_

_-¡Kyle! Perdóname. _–Escuché un chillido parecido al de Clyde cuando lloraba pero no era él, sino Stan que se había despertado de su sueño y estaba lloriqueándole al mencionado, no lo veía así a él desde que terminamos la primera vez…

_-Stan, eres un marica._ –Dijo Craig que estaba cerca mostrándole el dedo corazón.

_-No más que tú siendo un pasivo con Tweek…_–Ahora Kenny tocía disimuladamente para fingir no haber dicho eso, y Tucker fingió no escucharlo, ante eso vino una burla típica de Damien.

_-Y tú con Butters que jamás te hará caso. _–Golpe bajo versión 2, cortesía del anticristo esta vez.

_-Ni que hablar de ti que no puedes ir a siguiente base con Pip porque es puritano_. –Ahora reía Clyde pero no duró mucho.

_-Por lo menos no me vendo para conseguir cosas gratis de parte de un friki y un millonario. _–Replicó Pip enojado ante lo dicho anteriormente por Donovan… ¿Cómo empezó toda una pelea?

_-¡Yo no me vendo!_ – Gritaba lloriqueando.

_-¡Sí! ¡Le compramos esas cosas porque lo apreciamos! _–Respondieron en conjunto Token y Kevin, que al instante se miraron furiosos por hablar al mismo tiempo.

_-Solo uno podrá quedarse con él…_ –Agregó Token luego de eso. La cosa se había puesto muy gaymente rara…

_-Pelearemos por su honor, entonces._ –Y Kevin le seguía la corriente, ¿Qué diablos le sucedía a todos?

_-Oigan grupo de maricas, ¿pueden calmarse? Están superando su nivel de homosexualidad del día. –_Que debían de tranquilizarse debían, pero no creo que lo dijo Eric que era la manera para callarlos.

_-Lo dice el que aún se viste de Britney Spears. _– ¿Butters acababa de decir aquello? Se rebeló el rubio, no esperaba aquello, el salón se había salido de control y la profesora no hacía nada solo seguía revisando su celular por otro lado Bebe y las chicas grababan todo lo que pasaba, esto era un desastre.

_-Bien hecho Butters._ –Y Kenny felicitando al otro, dios todos están locos.

_-¡Hijo de puta!_ –Ahora gritaba Eric exasperado.

¿Cuándo llegamos a esto? Craig mandando a la mierda a todos, Tweek tomando café pero sin estar nervioso (un milagro sinceramente), Cartman tratando de pegarle a Butters mientras Kenny lo defendía, Token y Kevin planeando una pelea para defender el "honor" de Clyde y saber quién se quedaría con él, Damien hablando con Pip que andaba amargo, y finalmente Stan que seguía al costado de Kyle rogando que le hiciera caso.

_-¡Oigan ya hagan silencio!_ –Grité con esperanzas de que me hicieran caso pero fue en vano, nadie me tomó en cuenta al contrario de lo que esperaba, empezaron los abucheos, y otra vez mi enojo aumentó considerablemente.

_-¡Carajo cállense!_ – De pronto una voz llamó la atención de todos, era Kyle que al fin habló en todo el día, cerró su libro y se fue del salón.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

Y una idea se apareció en mi cabeza.

_-¡Eric ven acá!_ –Le grité al gordo para que venga pero seguía ensimismado en pelear con Butters y Kenny sobre el asunto de su video de Britney Spears, no lo superaba creo. Me acerqué a jalarlo por la espalda de la chaqueta contra su voluntad, no estaba para perder el tiempo y mucho menos ahorita que teníamos todos los problemas encima.

_-¡Puta! Déjame acabar con ellos. –_

_-No podrías golpear a McCormick ni volviendo a nacer, además Butters también pega muy fuerte cuando se enoja pero ese no es el punto, ya sé cómo podemos saber que hacen los góticos._ – Él me miraba con algo de escepticismo.

_-¿Cuál es tu mágica idea?_ –Maldito sarcasmo.

_-Pues es una mezcla de tu estúpida idea y alguna otra cosa. –_

_-¿Qué?_ –Otra vez lo jalé para acercarnos a una de las mesas, colocándonos frente a alguien.

_-Kyle, solo quiero que me vuelvas a hablar._ –Stan se volvía a pegar la cabeza contra su carpeta una y otra vez sin parar en modo de frustración.

_-¿Cuál es el punto? –_Me preguntó Eric confundido un poco por eso.

_-Ya verás… _–Estaba totalmente segura, solo había una manera de lograr esto y lamentablemente tendría que recurrir a mi querido Marsh. _–Stan, necesitamos tu ayuda. –_

_-¿Wendy?... ¿qué sucede? –_Levantó su mirada depresiva y sin ánimos para cruzarse con la mía.

_-Creo saber una manera de cómo pueden Kyle y tú resolver sus problemas, pero necesitaré que me ayudes con algo ¿entendido? –_

_-¿Cómo? Haré lo que sea. ¡Dime!_ –

_-¿Aún recuerdas como era ser un gótico?_ –Sí, Stan Marsh cuando estaba desesperado, recurría a cualquier cosa.

Y no me estaba aprovechando, estaba pidiéndole ayuda.

Luego le devolvería el favor, lo juraba.

* * *

**Bueno acá finaliza el sensual capítulo 7, lleno de rarezas (como siempre), amores, shaoi y más.**

**Espero que les gustara owo, comenten eso me ayudaría a inspirarme :'D**

**Muchas gracias por hacerme llegar a los 50 reviews por cierto TwT, me alegra que la historia les haya gustado mucho.**

**Ahora ¿porqué me demore? pues...como dije falta de inspiración y además que estoy ocupada planificando con unas amigas el cosplay de Stick of Truth para una convención en Perú yay *-* (si alguien es de ahí lee esto, y se anima me avisa om es grupal y solo tengo a Kenny, Butters y yo que seré Kyle e.e)**

**Ya luego de ese aviso de servicio público que luego borraré (?) los dejo y espero estar trayendo pronto el siguiente capítulo de la historia que se pondrá más interesante y con más yaoi de lo que esperaban, por cierto...los invito a leer mi otro fic "El retorno de los olvidados" sé que les gustará :3**

**Ok ya basta de hacer propaganda e.e**

**Me voy :D **

**Nos leemos en el próximo episodio.**


End file.
